Growing tension
by rd1023
Summary: Multi-chapter saga about Ron and Hermione's relationship starting from the beginning of HBP. Stays true to the books. Rated T for now, but rating will probably change! Don't forget to review!
1. Granger house

_**Hey all, this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me, the story is about Ron and Hermione's evolving relationship ever since their 6**__**th**__** year. Reviews are always helpful, and please be honest, I am a complete stranger to the writing world and I will only get better with honest reviews **_

_***Disclaimer*- I do not own Harry Potter, I am just writing this for fun**_

Chapter 1- The Granger house

Hermione Granger was never the kind of girl to get nightmares, but as she lay in her bed sweating, images flashed through her mind about the events from last year. With a sigh, she sat up in her bed reflecting on her latest encounter in the department of mysteries. She felt worried for Harry, Ron, and even her own family. After all, they were all muggles and the repeated muggle killings in the Daily Prophet worried her greatly.

With another sigh, she started to head to the bathroom, it was only 6:30 but Hermione knew she was not going to be able to go back to sleep. When Hermione was finally fully dressed, she was surprised her parents were already up this early on a Saturday morning when their dental office was closed. As Hermione sat down on the table to help herself to breakfast, a small owl came zooming through their window and crashed in her father's bowl of oatmeal.

"What the hell was that!" shouted John Granger, who had oatmeal all over his brand new shirt

Hermione recognized the owl as Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach whenever Ron sent a letter to her.

"It is a letter from Ron," replied Hermione as she read the letter to herself.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Sorry for not writing much this summer, but anyways, I was wondering if you want to spend the rest of the summer at my place? Just send the reply back with pig_

_Ron_

Jean Granger's eyes sparkled, she knew that her daughter had a thing for Ron, she could tell ever since Hermione came home after her second year, and it was becoming even more apparent now. Even John had assumed that there was more than friendship between the two.

"Oh, well what does it say?"

"Ron has invited me over to his house for the rest of the summer!" said Hermione, her face flushed with excitement.

John looked at his daughter with a knowing expression in his eyes

"Can I go, please mum and dad?" pleaded Hermione

Jean Granger looked at her husband, who nodded with a wink

"Yes you can, but you seem awfully enthusiastic about meeting Ron, don't you" said Jean Granger, half laughing.

Hermione turned scarlet at once, but resumed writing her note back to Ron saying that she could go

"Well Harry will be there also," said Hermione sheepishly

Jean Granger looked at her daughter intently before speaking

"Look honey, we know that there is something more between you and Ron, your father and I were teenagers once you know"

Hermione turned a deeper shade of scarlet

"Honestly mum, my feelings for Ron are purely platonic, and the same goes for Harry," lied Hermione

"Okay, whatever you say," chuckled John Granger

"I am going to start packing," said Hermione in a defensive tone. Without another word, Hermione put away her dishes in the sink, tied her note to Pigwidgeon, and hurried upstairs to the privacy of her room.

Meanwhile, downstairs, her parents were discussing what had just happened

"It really is so obvious," said Jean Granger. "She has bottled up feelings for Ron, I could tell for ages now, I just hope she tells him soon before he finds someone else and her heart gets broken, he is a handsome boy indeed"

"I know," said John Granger. "I just don't want to see Hermione get hurt"

Meanwhile, Hermione was fuming in her bedroom to her cat, Crookshanks

"Is it really that obvious?" moaned Hermione

Crookshanks just stared at her, but Hermione seemed to have understood

"You know, the only reason why I got you is because you remind me of Ron's hair," said Hermione with a smile.

Crookshanks merely hissed at this

With a sigh, Hermione resumed packing her various books and clothes. As Hermione picked up a photo of Ron, Harry, and herself that was taken in their second year by Collin Creevy, she made a resolution to herself, this was going to be the year that she would admit her love to Ron. Since the second wizarding war has started, there was no guarantee that they would get through it alive. As Hermione thought about this, tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought of Harry or Ron dying but she pushed them aside quickly, she had to stay strong for all three of them. Hermione quickly pushed these thoughts out of her mind, after all, she was going to spend the rest of the summer with Ron! Hermione smiled to herself at the prospect of the next few weeks as she put more books in her trunk.

_**Author's note- I plan on continuing this story and it will be filled with missing moments from deathly hallows and half blood prince, I plan on updating very soon, please review and let me know what you think, this is my first piece of work and it might not be very good, but its something **_


	2. The Burrow

_**Hello, thanks to all 6 of my reviewers for chapter 1 of this fanfic! I was not able to update yesterday because I worked all day. This next chapter will be from Ron's point of view. Enjoy and review!**_

_***Disclaimer*- I do not own Harry Potter**_

Chapter 2- The Burrow

Ron was sitting on his bed reading the Daily Prophet his father managed to get from work. Ron looked at the main headline in disbelief and anger.

"Harry Potter: The Chosen One," said Ron in utter disbelief.

As Ron read the article to himself, his anger started to rise. They don't know a bloody thing about what happened at the ministry, Ron thought. There was nothing in the article about Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, and himself.

Ron sat in his bed reflecting on the battle and how they were lucky to get out alive and how he almost lost Harry and Hermione. The very thought of losing Harry or Hermione made him shiver. It was only 9:00, but Ron got dressed anyways, knowing most of his family will be up.

"Morning mum," said Ron as he sat down to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Ron," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Did you- OH MERLIN"

With two loud cracks, Fred and George appeared in the room.

"Bloody hell, I wish you two would stop showing off," said Ron grumpily.

"Language Ronald," replied the twins in unison.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Ron.

"Oh, just stopping by, business is going great!" said George.

"Yeah, I told you we can do it mum," said Fred with a wink.

"I had complete faith in you two all along," said Mrs. Weasley crossly.

Fred and George simply smirked at this.

"Mum, have you got Hermione's reply back yet? I sent the letter 2 days ago" asked Ron, suddenly remembering.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son with a knowing expression. She knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione, it seemed everyone in all of Hogwarts knew. Even Arthur knew for Merlin's sake! Why won't he just admit it? She suspected Hermione shared some of the same feelings for Ron also.

"It is right here," replied Mrs. Weasley.

Ron anxiously tore open the letter at once and read it to himself.

_Dear Ron, _

_I will be delighted to spend the rest of the summer at your house! Can you get your dad to pick me up tomorrow? I can't wait to see you, this is going to be a great summer! _

_Lots of love, Hermione _

Ron simply stared at the last line, reading it over to himself again and again. Lots of love? It can't be can it? No, it does not mean anything, he thought to himself. Hermione only loves me like a brother, thought Ron. But she never ended a letter like this before also!

George was watching his brother with a curious gaze, it seemed as if Ron was petrified.

"So, did she say no?" asked George.

When Ron did not reply, George snatched the letter from Ron's hands and read it out loud. The twins immediately broke down into laughter. Ron immediately turned a bright shade of pink.

"Lots of love?" teased Fred, who was laughing so hard; tears were starting to run down his eyes.

"Shut up," snapped Ron, who was now turning scarlet.

"But in all seriousness Ron, we need to have a talk," said George, who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Fine," said Ron, who was still thinking about Hermione.

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence. Ron hastily scribbled a note to Hermione saying his father will come tomorrow evening to pick her up via floo powder, put his dishes in the sink, and followed Fred and George upstairs. Fred and George led Ron into their room and shut the door and put a silencing charm on the door.

"Well what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"About Granger," replied George with a wink.

"We know you fancy her," said Fred.

"But-"

"Don't even try to deny it," said the twins in unison.

Ron just looked at his two older brothers for a while before speaking.

"How long have you known?" asked Ron.

"Ages," replied Fred.

"Your easier to read than a book," said George airily.

"If you tell her-"

"You will what?" said Fred with an evil grin on his face.

"I'll-"

"Send us begging for mercy, I'm sure," yawned George.

"But c'mon, do you really think we would do that?" asked Fred.

"No, that part is up to you little bro," said George.

"Tell her this year, take our word for it," said Fred with a more serious expression on his face.

"Both of you are mad!" said Ron. "I am not even sure she likes me back".

"Honestly Ron, are you really that thick?" asked George.

"Everyone in the bloody school knows you two fancy each other, and only you two are too thick to admit it," said Fred, his voice rising slightly.

"Both of you are mad, I am leaving," declared Ron angrily.

Without another word, Ron unlocked the door, and walked up to his room. Ron sat on his bed for a long time, thinking about what his brothers said. He wanted their words to be true more than anything in the world, he did want Hermione to like him back, but he was not sure she did. If she did fancy him back, why didn't she just tell him? If she did like him, why did she seem so happy at the Yule Ball with Krum? After all, what was he compared to Krum, who was an international quidditch star? He had money, fame, and he was a likable person. He was just an ordinary teenage boy who didn't have money, fame, or anything else Krum had. I don't deserve Hermione, he thought. But Ron remembered that Hermione could have visited Krum in Bulgaria, but she chooses to be with him at the burrow. This thought cheered up Ron slightly.

Ron made a resolution to make this the year he finally becomes a man and tells Hermione how he feels about her. Even if she does not fancy him, he needs to tell her, it is now or never with the second wizarding war escalating. Hermione was also growing more and more attractive; surely someone else will have noticed her also! After all, she was brilliant, funny, and smart. Fred's words came back to Ron as he got up from bed; he was going to tell her this year. It might be a day, a week, or even months, but when the time is right, he will tell Hermione before someone else does.

**_Author's note- So what do you think? I decided to explore some of Ron's insecurities this chapter I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review! I will see if I can update tomorrow, but expect an update within 2-3 days!_**


	3. The Arrival

_**Hi everyone, sorry for updating a little late into the night, but I wanted to get this chapter in before I hit the hay. This chapter describes Ron and Mr. Weasley picking up Hermione up from her house and her arrival to the Burrow. There are a lot of tense moments in this chapter that I hope you will enjoy. I also wanted to say a big thank you to my beta reader E.C. Scrubb who went above and beyond to clean this chapter up. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it and don't forget to review! **_

****_*Disclaimer*- I do not own Harry Potter_****

**Chapter 3- The Arrival**

Hermione paced anxiously in front of the fireplace, waiting for Ron as her parents watched. _Why does he always have to be so late_? It was ten in the morning and the Weasleys were supposed to arrive at seven. _Where were they? Did Ron decide to ditch her? Did he forget? Would an owl come zooming through her window saying that inviting her was a mistake?_ Hermione tried to push these thoughts from her head._ Maybe I am being ridiculous; after all, Ron is always late to everything. _

"Relax Hermione," said Mr. Granger, sensing his daughter's anxiety. "They will probably be here any minute." He smiled reassuringly at his daughter, but could not keep out some nagging doubts of his own mind. After all, the Weasleys were over 3 hours late!

Thirty minutes later, Hermione sat in a crying in a corner, not even having the energy to pace anymore.

Seeing her daughter in tears, Mrs. Granger came over to comfort her, "I'm sure it'll be fine Hermione, they probably got the date wrong. Come on, let me make you some tea."

Hermione smiled, her mother always knew how to make her feel a little bit better. But just as Mrs. Granger left the living room, a loud crash came from the fireplace as the grate burst open. Mr. Weasley came stumbling out of the fireplace, covered in soot.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley in a delighted tone. "How are you? I'm terribly sorry we are late, Ron will explain everything, he should be coming in a few minutes."

He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger "You must be Hermione's parents." My name is Arthur Weasley. I think we've met a few years before in Diagon alley."

"Yes, I believe so," replied Mr. Granger, a bit resentful at Mr. Weasley for reducing his daughter to tears by being almost four hours late. "My name is John, my wife's name is Jean."

"Delighted to meet you again, I absolutely love muggles. Brilliant minds they have," said Mr. Weasley.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Mr. Weasley started examining the various electrical appliances in the Granger house with great enthusiasm, to the amusement of Hermione's parents. As Hermione's father was showing Mr. Weasley how a dishwasher works, Ron stepped out of the fireplace and silently walked across the room behind Hermione, "Looking for someone?" he asked, trying not to laugh. Hermione quickly turned, throwing herself in his arms with a blazing expression on her face.

_Blimey!_ Ron thought in surprise. _I thought that she would hit me at the very least for being late. _The hug was short, but the tight embrace left both of them feeling like they were on fire.

Disappointment came over Ron like a wave when Hermione let go of him, but they stared in each other's eyes for a few tense moments, studying each other intently while the adults in the room beamed at them.

_Ron's grown taller and stronger_, Hermione thought. She smiled to herself as she saw faint traces to stubble on his chin. _Since when did Ron start shaving?_ _She noticed how his jaw line had grown firm, the skin stretching tightly across his cheek bones, He's looking so much more mature, It really looks good on him. I've never noticed how beautiful his eyes were either, have they Oh Merlin, I really have fallen for him, haven't I?_ She blushed slightly when she caught Ron studying her also.

_Gulping gargoyles, she looks good,_ Ron thought. _Even better than last year, if that's possible_. He was accustomed to seeing Hermione in normal school robes, but not today. She was wearing a low-cut top that took his breath away. More tense moments passed before Ron spoke up, "Hey," said Ron, he felt too weak to say anything else.

"'Hey?' RONALD WEASLEY! You are _almost four hours late_ and all you can say is, 'Hey'?" She stared at him angrily until she got what she wanted, the guilty expression that was _so Ron_.Thenshe softened up, a little bit but still looked at him with a withering stare. Ron winced slightly, but Hermione didn't care _I'm not letting that prat off the hook that easy, he was almost 4 hours late!_

"Look, I really am sorry," he began. "I-I just wanted to get you a little gift, and well, it is taking bloody forever for the public to get their gold out now. We stood in line for four or five hours before we could even get in our vault, security is so tight now. Anyway, I couldn't think of what to get you, so I just got you this."

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with Hermione's name engraved in gold. Hermione was overcome with emotion._Oh my— How did— He bought this for me? He does not have enough money for something like this. He must have saved for weeks to buy it._ As excited as she was to receive a gift from Ron, she also felt guilty. "Ron, I can't—"

But Ron quickly cut her off. "Please take it," he said in a soft, pleading voice.

Noticing the tenderness in his voice, Hermione opened the box; it was a set of handsome red quills.

"Those are no ordinary quills," said Mr. Weasley. "They are made from phoenix feathers, the rarest kind."

Overcome with emotion, Hermione stood there for what seemed like forever. Finally, she stepped forward and put her hands around Ron, pulling him in for a second tight embrace.

_Blimey I should do this more often_, he thought.

"T-Thanks," stuttered Hermione, who still was overcome with emotion to speak properly.

Ron tried to hide the emerging smile coming to his face. "You're welcome, it was really nothing." But his words were thick and his body was still burning from his second hug. _Bloody hell, what was she doing to me?_

John and Jean Granger beamed at Ron, who returned their gaze with an awkward smile.

"How thoughtful," exclaimed Mrs. Granger, who was now examining a quill.

Mr. Granger did not say a word. Instead, he was gazing intently at Ron, deep in thought. _Maybe it would not be so bad if Hermione chooses Ron. After all, she could certainly do worse than him. _

"It was all Ron's idea," said Mr. Weasley with a wink to his son.

After a few more minutes of examining the quills, Mr. Weasley checked his watch.

" Merlin's Beard! We really need to get going, I need to be back at work soon."

Hermione and her parents nodded. The men went upstairs to collect Hermione's belongings, leaving Hermione and her mother alone in the living room.

Mrs. Granger made sure Ron was out of listening distance before speaking to Hermione.

"That was really sweet of Ron!"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Hermione.

"He is a nice boy Hermione. I wanted to let you know your father and I approve of him."

"MUM!" hissed Hermione, clearly embarrassed.

"Hermione, please listen." Hermione looked up to see the serious expression on her mum's face and became quiet, waiting to hear what her mum thought so important. "Your father and I lived near each other, we were childhood friends. When we became teenagers, we argued and bickered, much like you and Ron. But the bickering covered something deeper. We were beginning to fall in love. Except I did not allow it to happen and just kept bickering instead. Then one day, I caught him snogging the captain of the girls' tennis team. He had fallen in love with another woman."

Mrs. Granger shook her head slowly and smiled to herself, "He was smart, funny, popular, and even captain of the school cricket team. I was more or less a bookworm like you. It broke my heart, more than you can ever imagine."

She paused for a second, recollecting her thoughts, then continued. "Hermione, I almost lost your father. Don't make the same mistake I made. Don't lose Ron."

A look of understanding spread across Hermione's face as noises from the stairs signaled the return of the men.

"Well, are we all ready?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes," replied Hermione, but her mind was still on the conversation she just had with her mom. _Was Ron going to fall in love with another woman? After all, he is funny, handsome, smart and pretty popular at school. What if someone makes a move before me? I don't think I could ever stand the sight of that. No Hermione, get a grip on yourself, you promised yourself that you would tell Ron this year, you just have to be quicker than the rest of them. _Mr. Weasley's voice brought Hermione back to earth.

"I'll go first with Crookshanks and some luggage. Then the two of you will have to bring the rest of the luggage. You'll have to come together; I wasn't able to get by the shop today so I only have enough floo powder for two trips."

_Great, every time I barely touch him my body heats up like bloody dragon-fire,_ Hermione thought to herself. _ Now I have to floo _with_ him? Wait, I get to stand next to him and be pressed against-_

"Hermione? Hermione! Is everything alright?" Hermione blinked, and then sorted her thoughts to answer. "What? Oh, sorry. Yes, of course. No Mr. Weasley, I don't mind sharing a floo trip with Ron I guess, if that's the only way."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it is."

_Brilliant! Thank you Merlin! _Ron would have been stunned to learn that Hermione had the exact same thought.

"But you're sure it's safe to travel as a pair?" She could not bring herself to say couple. Not now. Not if she did not want the entire house to see her blush more deeply than a Weasley in an afternoon full of embarrassment.

"Absolutely," Arthur replied. "But if you're unsure, I can let Ron floo back to the Burrow. You and I can apparate—"

"No, no, that's not necessary, floo travel is fine" Hermione interrupted. She caught Ron's slight smile and had to work hard to smother her own.

"Brilliant," exclaimed Mr. Weasley

With Crookshanks and a suitcase in his hands, Mr. Weasley dropped some powder into the fireplace, stepped in, and spoke in a clear voice.

"The Burrow!"

Once Mr. Weasley disappeared, Hermione threw the rest of the powder in the fire, which turned bright green. Ron, who was struggling with Hermione's school trunk, clumsily stepped in the fireplace. "Merlin's beard, how many bloody books do you have in here?" asked Ron, as he lowered the trunk into the fireplace.

"Language Ronald," said Hermione in a sour tone.

As Ron watched the Grangers exchange goodbyes, he thought how he was going to spend this summer with Hermione. _I don't know what I am going to do yet, but whatever it is, this is going to be the best summer of Hermione's life_.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace. The trunk was quite large, so she had to press herself against Ron.

_Merlin, that's the third time in a few minutes_, thought Ron, but he did not complain. Their bodies felt as if they were on fire again.

"Ready?" whispered Hermione.

All of a sudden, Ron had a stroke of inspiration and grasped Hermione's left hand.

Hermione gasped as she thought, _Is he really holding my hand? PLEASE don't let go! _Her hand felt as though it was burning.

Ron exhaled in relief as Hermione squeezed his hand gently. Ron could not believe his own nerve. _Bloody hell, why did I just do that? _

"Now I am," whispered Ron.

Without another word, both of them prepared to leave.

"The Burrow!" they said in unison.

Instantly, they were pressed tightly against each other, spinning through the Floo network. Glimpses of homes and shops flashed by as they continued, their bodies burning hotter than before from the prolonged contact.

Then they appeared in the fireplace at the Burrow. But Hermione's trunk was caught behind Ron. The weight pushed him over on top of her. The trunk fell out of the fireplace, but Ron landed in the last place he would have dreamed he'd be.

He had landed on top of Hermione. His insides felt as though they had been set ablaze in this most intimate of positions .He could feel her beneath his body as they stared into each other's eyes for a few charged moments. Both of them were breathing heavily, the contact they were experiencing was beyond anything they have ever shared before.

_Just kiss me_, Hermione begged silently. She enjoyed the position they were in, feeling Ron's strongly muscled body so much more. _Merlin's ghost his body has changed; so strong now, so . . . masculine__. _Her breath caught on the last word as she gazed deeply into those blue eyes; she found herself being drawn closer and closer to him, anticipating the moment to come

Ron was helpless. He stared into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and became petrified at once. He wanted to stare into the depths for all of eternity; they were calling him towards her. _Bloody Hell, this is it. Hermione Granger! I'd give all of the galleons in the world to find what I see now in her eyes. Love, passion, desire, and it's, for me. _ Her eyes continued to draw him in until he had no other desire, no other hunger but what lay before him. He closed his eyes and savored the moment to come. Just as he was inches from her face, he heard another voice.

"Hermione! You're here!" Ginny's voice carried from the other side of the room where she could only see the trunk. She came closer and looked around the chair to see the two of them lying on the ground, entangled in soot and each other, "Oh, I'm so sorry." she apologized quickly, knowing that she just broke the intimate moment that Ron and Hermione had shared.

Ron swore silently, pulling himself off Hermione. Hermione brushed some soot out of her hair; she gave a shy grin to Ron that he awkwardly returned. The tension was at a breaking point.

"We're here," said Ron awkwardly. "Harry is supposed to arrive in a few days."

Hermione's heart leapt at the thought of several days with Ron to all herself, but she kept a straight face.

Ron looked around at the messy room they were in. A surge of sadness swept through Ron when he realized that his house was nothing compared to Hermione's house. "I'm sorry I didn't clean up, this place looks like dragon dung compared to your place."

"There is no place I would rather be," whispered Hermione.

_**Author's note- So what do you think? The tension is certainly building up between Ron and Hermione. The next chapter will go over the time that Ron and Hermione have together before Harry arrives. Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed, you guys are the best! **_


	4. Normal is a beautiful thing

_**Hello everyone, I just want to say I'm sorry for the long wait in-between chapters. I have been getting busy recently. This chapter goes over some time that Ron and Hermione have alone in the Burrow before Harry arrives. Lots of tense moments in this one also! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**_

_***Disclaimer*- I do not own Harry Potter**_

**Chapter 4- Normal is a beautiful thing**

Ron and Hermione were eating lunch in the Burrow's kitchen, too embarrassed to even look at each other after the incident in the fireplace. Hermione was merely playing with her food, not bothering to eat, but she was deep in thought. _ I can't even look at him anymore without blushing like an idiot! Was he really going to kiss me? What if it had happened? _

Mrs. Weasley noticed the two were avoiding each other's eyes. "Ron, Hermione, is everything alright?" she asked, clearly concerned.

Ron's ears went slightly pink. "Yes mum, everything is fine, why wouldn't it be? _Bloody hell, why does she have to be so nosy sometimes?_

"Well, you both seem awfully quiet," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum! Really, everything is fine! I'm not really hungry anymore, thanks for the lunch Mum," said Ron, who was turning scarlet now. Without another word, Ron stormed out of the kitchen, leaving his food behind, not stopping until he reached his room on the fifth floor.

He sat down on his bed and thought about what just happened in the past few hours. _Merlin, why did Ginny have to interrupt us? Now Hermione won't even look at me anymore! Way to go Ron, you really did screw everything up, like usual. _He sighed, walked over to the window, and gazed outside. _I thought this summer was going to be the best of my life, but now, it looks like it'll torture, she can't even look at me in the eye after what happened! We can't spend the entire summer avoiding each other can we? _

Ron groaned slightly and buried his face in his hands. _Blimey, I need to clear my head; maybe some quidditch will do me some good. I need to practice anyway if I want to be on the team this year. I'll just ask Ginny to practice with me for a while since she owes me for mucking up the whole thing. _With another sigh, he left his room to find Ginny.

Back at the dining table, the mood was tense; Ron's denial was as good as a confession. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm not really hungry either," Hermione began, "I think I will just start to unpack."

Ginny jumped out of her seat. "I'll help you."

Hermione glared at Ginny, suspecting that she wanted to talk about what had happened in the fireplace.

"But the both of you have hardly touched your food!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Here, have some more soup," she insisted.

"No, really Mrs. Weasley, I had a late breakfast, but thank you," replied Hermione politely. _I hate lying to her, but I can't just sit here_, _I need to think this through,_ she thought.

Mrs. Weasley gave an impatient noise, knowing that the battle was lost. "Okay then, I'll send up some tea later. Are you quite sure you don't want anything else?"

"Positive," replied Hermione. She left the kitchen to retrieve her trunk, which was still sitting in the living room. With the trunk in her hands, she walked upstairs to Ginny's room with Crookshanks following closely.

Ginny followed Hermione to her room, locking the door as she entered. "So, what happened between you and Ron?" she asked bluntly.

"Hmm?" replied Hermione, pretending not to have heard the question. _Bloody hell, she knows! _

"Oh bog off! I saw you two on the floor," said Ginny impatiently.

"Come off it Ginny, you know that was nothing," muttered Hermione, turning pink.

"Nothing, my arse," scoffed Ginny. "You were half an inch from snogging the magic out of my brother, don't you dare lie to me Hermione Granger!"

"You're barking mad, you know that?"

"So what if I am? But the truth is that you have feelings for Ron!"

"Oh come on Ginny, we've been friends for ages," Hermione was now positively scarlet.

"You avoided my point entirely—" started Ginny as she moved across the room to move Hermione's suitcase onto her bed. She paused, hearing a noise by the door; she knew it was Ron by the sound of his deep breathing. _Ron's listening? Oh this'll be fun!_ Hermione did not hear him however. "Answer me Hermione! Do you have feelings for Ron or not?"

Ron was frozen, he had just shifted positions, and for a second, he thought that he had been discovered. His mind was racing with a thousand different thoughts. _Shit, what did I just walk into? Maybe I should just leave before I get caught and Hermione hexes me into oblivion. _But something kept Ron rooted to the spot, his legs would not move. Every inch of his body screamed in protest, but he pressed his ear tighter to the keyhole.

"Ginny!"

"So you're saying you don't have any feelings for Ron?"

"Of course I have feelings for him! He has been my best friend for ages now! He saved me from a mountain troll, he stood by my side when I got petrified, and we fought together last year in the department of mysteries! You don't go through that much with a person to not have feelings for them!"

Ron's heart was beating so furiously, he was afraid that Hermione could hear it. _She has feelings for me? Oh bloody hell, this is getting good! _

"What kind of feelings?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"What do you mean by that?" replied Hermione. _Something isn't right,_ she thought. _Ginny has never been this interested in her brother's life; she must have a reason for asking me these questions. _

"You know…."

"Know what?"

But their conversation was interrupted by a loud crack in the kitchen.

Ron jumped and nearly gave himself away again. _Damm, right when it was getting good_! _I better leave before they catch me. _Reluctantly, he went to the kitchen to find out what the noise was.

It turned out to be Fleur. She was back from work early. Ron was immediately sucked in by her veela charm. "You're home early!" he commented with unusual enthusiasm.

Fleur smiled and pecked him on his cheek just as Hermione and Ginny entered the kitchen. Hermione's eyes gleamed dangerously; she had to resist the urge to slap Fleur in front of Ron and Ginny. _What in Merlin's name is she doing here? That git looks awfully pleased with himself!_

The conversation she had with her mother flashed through her mind briefly. _Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't loose Ron. _The words seemed to taunt her as she watched a cheeky grin spread across Ron's face. _I can't avoid him forever, can I? _

"Sorry," Ginny whispered." I should have told you she was staying here." But Hermione was paying her no attention; she was staring at Ron, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Yes, you should have," snapped Hermione. "Why is she here anyway?"

"She's marrying Bill, so he wanted her to spend the summer at the Burrow so she could get to know us better."

"Look at her, showing off like she is some kind of circus act, just who does she think she is?" scoffed Hermione.

"I know, she gets on my nerves also," said Ginny crossly.

"But I just don't get how she is getting married to Bill, they are practically opposites!"

"Like you and Ron?" smirked Ginny.

"Shut up Ginny! That's are completely different!" hissed Hermione

"Admit it," said Ginny

"Admit what?"

"That the only reason why you're overreacting is because you saw Fleur kiss Ron. Admit that you have feelings for Ron, it's not like a big secret or anything, the entire effing school knows! Even my mum and dad know for Merlin's sake!"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Hermione.

"So you admit it!" Ginny grinned triumphantly.

"I admit nothing," replied Hermione defiantly.

"Whatever you say," mocked Ginny in a singsong voice, a plan was forming in her head.

"Shut it Ginny," said Hermione, who was half-laughing now.

"Make me,"

Ginny, ran towards the kitchen, hoping that Hermione would follow. _If they are too scared to admit their love to each other, I'll make em!_

"GINNY WEASLEY, YOU COME BACK HERE!" shouted Hermione. She ran to the kitchen and turned the corner, bouncing off of Ron who happened to be standing there. Ron quickly reached out and saved her from falling.

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock. _I'm in his arms _again! _I could get used to being in his arms, he is really stronger than he looks. _

Ron's heart quickened as he held her close for the fourth time in just a few hours; his body was on fire again, Hermione's skin burned against his. Then Ron noticed something else.

Ginny was standing n the corner, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. _Fred and George would be so proud of you,_ he thought, making a mental note to thank his sister later. "You should watch where you are going Granger," teased Ron in a mock stern voice, trying to hide the blush coming to his face. He reluctantly let Hermione up, not wanting to raise the tension even further.

"Oh, very funny Ronald! Since when did you start calling me 'Granger'?" replied Hermione sarcastically as soon as she was on her feet again. _It's so like Ron to make jokes in a time like this_.

Ginny was watching, silently urging them on. _Come on you idiots! This is perfect! Kiss NOW! NO Ron, why are you cracking jokes? Just kiss her! You two are hopeless, am I going to come over there and push your heads together? Why did you let her up? This is embarrassing! _

"Since when did you start avoiding me?" asked Ron, turning scarlet.

"Since when did you tell me Fleur was staying here?" snapped Hermione, flaring up at once.

Ron and Hermione stared into each other's eyes, trying to read what lie beneath them. Blue clashed with brown and for a moment, something connected them.

"I-I didn't think it was that important," Ron stammered, trying to keep a straight face.

"NOT THAT IMPORTANT?"

"Blimey Hermione, I forget one thing and you jump down my throat?"

"Why were you down here anyway?" demanded Hermione. _He's not getting off the hook that easily, even if I am being a bit ridiculous._

"I was going to ask Ginny to play some quidditch with me, do you want to watch?" replied Ron, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"And why would I want to do that? I still have to unpack."

"You know you want to."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do, you're a terrible liar."

"Shut it Ronald!"

"You still want to go, I know it."

"FINE!" snapped Hermione, half amused, half frustrated with Ron.

Ginny grinned broadly. "You're going down." She went to the broom shed to fetch the brooms.

The three of them left the burrow and walked to the orchard where the Weasleys built a makeshift quidditch pitch.

Ron was explaining the rules to Hermione as they were walking down to the quidditch pitch "Okay, rules are fairly simple, Ginny's the chaser, I'm the keeper, every time Ginny scores, she gets ten points, every time I save a shot, I get ten points. First one to reach five hundred points wins. You can be the scorekeeper."

Hermione said nothing, but kept on walking until they reached the quidditch pitch.

The quidditch pitch was a large clearing surrounded by trees. At two of the edges, there were three tall hoops made out of wood. There was even a makeshift commentator's box and stands that could seat about twenty people.

Hermione took a seat in one of the stands and got out a roll of parchment, some ink, and a phoenix feather quill that Ron gave her. _Merlin, he looks good on a broom, _she thought.

Ron was flying towards one of the goalposts. "Ready?" he called over to Ginny._ I better win this time, or at least not lose too badly._

Ginny was now in the air and carrying an old and beat up quaffle in her hands. "Ready! You're going down Ron!" she replied

Ginny flew towards Ron's goal posts with breathtaking ease. _Okay, I have to let Ron look good. _She tried a shot right at him, taking care to not curve it.

Ron was disappointed, expecting better from Ginny. Disappointment soon turned into anger once he realized what Ginny was doing. _She is letting me win! I don't need her help, I would rather win on my own. _After he saved his tenth shot in a row, he had enough. "Oi, timeout! I want a quick word."

Hermione was puzzled; _something is up,_ she thought. _Why did Ron call a timeout when he was doing brilliant? Why did he want a word with Ginny? I suppose he could be giving some advice, but something does not seem quite right, Ginny's playing terrible! She's much better than this!_

Ron and Ginny landed on the other side of the pitch, away from Hermione. It was several moments before Ron spoke up in a whisper. "Look, I know you are letting me win, you are better than this, I've seen you play since we were kids."

"Am not!" protested Ginny.

"Look, I'm not daft you know, I saw the grin you had on your face when I caught Hermione, you went into the kitchen for a reason! You thought that I might run into her! Now, you think she will be impressed if I win," explained Ron.

_He caught me!_ "So what if I did those things? I'm trying to help you!"

"Look, I would rather win on my own skill, I don't need your help".

"You're so bloody proud, you know that?" replied Ginny.

"Maybe so, but please, let me try to win on my own skill," he asked, almost pleading.

Ginny sighed, but understanding dawned on her. _Maybe it's for the best, _she thought. "Fine, but you are going down," she said.

"We'll see about that," he smirked.

Both of them took to the air again and flew towards the goalposts.

"Everything all right?" called Hermione.

"Yeah, but we want to start over, there was something wrong with Ginny's broom, but I got it sorted," lied Ron.

Hermione was suspicious. "What was wrong?" she asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Erm— " began Ron, but Ginny came to his rescue.

"Oh, it was nothing big, just a few loose twigs at the end, you ready Ron?"

"Oh," Hermione, did not believe them at all.

Ginny flew confidently toward Ron's goalposts. She faked going left and swerved right, shooting at the last second, but Ron saved it with the edge of his foot. Ginny was shocked for a moment before grinning. "Lucky save," she teased.

The game dragged on and Ron made some truly spectacular saves. The score was 370-50 in Ron's favor. Ron felt as if he could do nothing wrong. With each passing shot, his confidence grew.

Ginny approached the goalposts again, feeling increasingly frustrated. Nothing she tried worked. She tried the same fake she used in her first attempt. Ron, who was feeling too confident for his own good, fell for the fake and dived in the completely wrong direction. Hermione let out an involuntary giggle that didn't go unnoticed by Ron.

Ron gritted his teeth; his confidence broke immediately, his head was pounding, and he felt like he was going to be sick. _Bloody hell, how embarrassing! I probably looked like I was confounded. Ginny is better than me anyway, I suppose I am lucky to even break three hundred_, thought Ron.

Ginny started to score over and over with ease. With each shot she made, Ron's confidence sank lower and lower. The score was 460-400 in Ginny's favor now. She debated internally whether or not to let Ron win. _Should I let him catch up before I destroy him even more? Naa, he's going to have to earn a win from me now. _Gritting her teeth, she flew toward the goalposts.

Ron saw Ginny in slow motion._ She is going to fake right and go left this time, _he thought. He steered his broom to his left, but he swerved too fast. Instantly, he was thrown off balance. Gripping onto the broom with one hand, he saw the quaffle zoom toward him. Reacting instantly, Ron kicked the quaffle away with his left foot.

Hermione dropped her quill in shock. _How in did he manage to do that and keep his balance? He could have broken his neck if he did not maintain his grip on the broom! Still, I can't say I'm not impressed; _she blushed slightly.

Ginny was hovering in midair with her mouth open. _How the hell did Ron manage to do that? _

Ron's confidence was boosted and he managed to take the lead, the score was 490-480 in Ron's favor. _I can do this!_

Hermione was watching the match with keen interest and encouraged Ron on.

Ron's heart leapt when he heard Hermione encouraging him. _There is no way I'm going to lose now_. He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath before turning to face Ginny. She dived left, but then swerved right, firing a shot that curved towards the far right post. He knew what he had to do immediately. _I'm not going to get there on time!_ He gathered all of his courage and raced toward the right post, at the last second, he dove off his broom, punching the quaffle away with a fist. He crashed into a pile of dirt at the base of the goalposts.

Hermione dropped her quill and sprinted onto the pitch. _Why does he have to be such an idiot sometimes?_ "RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN YOUR NECK ALL OVER A _STUPID _GAME!"

"I'm fine Hermione, calm down! My ankle got roughed up a little from the fall, but that's about it."

Hermione examined his ankle carefully. "You probably sprained it," she muttered. "Can you walk?"

Ron tried to walk, but grimaced in pain. "A little," he said, "but not enough to walk home."

Ginny figured she'd give them some time alone and left for home, carrying Hermione's supplies along with her own equipment before they could protest.

"I don't think you fancy walking all the way home," Ron said.

"No, I suppose not."

"Well hop on then!" Ron gestured to his broom and Hermione climbed on. Ron tried to kick off from the ground, but he could not due to his ankle.

"Do you know how to fly?" asked Ron, grimacing in pain.

"Of course I do," snapped Hermione. "Lets go, everyone will probably be wondering where we are."

Hermione switched spots with Ron. He put his arms around her waist for support. Blushing furiously, he tried to keep a straight face, but could not. His eyes were full of the same desire that Hermione's showed when they arrived at the burrow. He allowed his hands to move slightly up and down Hermione's sides His heart felt as though it was going to burst, a thousand different thoughts raced through his head. _Gulping gargoyles, she feels so perfect! _He could not believe his own nerve.

Hermione gasped, but didn't say a word. She kicked up from the ground and the two of them were flying back to the Burrow.

The rest of the journey was completed in silence; both of them were wrapped up in their own thoughts.

_Blimey!_ thought Ron. _Is this really happening? This whole day feels too good to be true; maybe I'll wake up any moment now in my bed, preparing to pick up Hermione. But this is real! My hands are around Hermione Granger's waist! If I have the nerve to touch her like this, I can certainly talk to her! Stop being such a coward Ron, you're going to talk to her properly, it's the only way. _

Hermione was trying to concentrate on flying, but it was proving difficult. _Are his arms really around me? How long have they been there? I'm not even a good at flying and I am distracted, yet we are flying fine! I feel as if I can do anything in his hands. Ronald Weasley has come a long way from that eleven year old boy in the Hogwarts Express. He is not a little boy anymore; he is a man. _Her breath caught on the last word. _Yet here I am, embarrassed like a second year about some physical contact! I certainly enjoy it, so why am I hiding from him? No, time to swallow your pride Hermione Granger; you are going to apologize to him the moment you land. _Her mother's words repeated themselves in her head, _don't lose Ron, _they taunted._ No, I'm not going to loose Ron, not now, _she thought defiantly_._

They landed in the Burrow's garden. Hermione quickly put Ron's broom in the broom shed. When she returned, both of them stared into each other's eyes.

"Look—" they began at the same time.

Ron laughed before saying "you first."

"No Ron, you go first," replied Hermione.

Ron paused for a moment. _She's so stubborn, but I like that about her, _he thought. "Well, I was wondering when we can talk again, we've barely spoke since you got here!" he blurted out.

Hermione stood in shock. _Did he just say what I was about to say?_ "I have been avoiding you, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," muttered Hermione.

Ron blinked; all of the pain in his ankle drained away at these words. The two of them stood in awkward silence before Ron spoke up. "So, does this mean we are back to normal?" he asked slowly.

Hermione allowed a small smile to spread across her face before replying. "Normal seems perfect to me," she whispered. "Now, lets get you back into the house before your ankle gets even worse."

Ron and Hermione behaved normally at the dinner table, laughing and talking with the rest of the Weasley family. Mrs. Weasley healed Ron's ankle with a wave of her wand and he was walking and making jokes about his injury in no time.

Ron and Hermione went to bed thinking the same thought; _Normal was more than fine, it was just perfect._

**_Author's note- School is starting up soon, so I wont have as much time to write as I normally do, but I will try to continue this story. Next chapter will also be at the Burrow! Also, thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far you guys keep me going!_**


	5. Not Perfect

**_Hello everyone, here is chapter 5 for you guys, again, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter submitted. This will be the last chapter that Ron and Hermione spend in the Burrow. _****_As always, don't forget to review!_****  
><strong>

**_*Disclaimer*- I do not own Harry Potter_****  
><strong>

**Chapter 5- Not Perfect**

Hermione woke up early the next morning. Her mind was still replaying the events from yesterday. _Was it all a dream? Did yesterday even happen? It seems all too good to be true, _she thought. She looked over and saw that Ginny was already out of bed. Quickly, she showered and went downstairs where Ron and Ginny were eating breakfast.

Ron noticed Hermione coming into the room. _Merlin, she looks beautiful, _he thought, but kept a straight face. "Morning."

_That's odd, _thought Hermione. _Ron does not normally wake up this early. _"Morning, you're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." He was telling the truth; he was restless last night, thinking about yesterday.

The conversation shifted to O.W.L. results.

"I probably failed everything," Hermione said in a low voice.

"What?" exclaimed Ron. "You're the most brilliant witch in our year, and you say you failed? I probably failed, I'm no good at schoolwork anyways."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. _Did Ron just compliment me? I never get compliments from him! _"No, I know I failed," she said sadly.

Ron let out a snort of impatience. "Who was the one that got past Snape's riddle in our first year? Who was the one that brewed polyjuice potion in our second year? Who was the one managed to take every subject in our third year and still do brilliantly? Who was the one that was brilliant enough to help guide Harry though the Triwizard Tournament in our fourth year? Who was the one that thought of Dumbledore's Army? Hermione, if you can do all of these things, getting eleven outstanding O.W.L.S should be a piece of cake! If anyone should be worried about their O.W.L results, it's me! I basically relied on you to help with me with my homework for five years now. I haven't done anything smart or brilliant."

The words burned in his throat as he said them. _It's true,_ he thought sadly. _I'm nothing compared to Hermione or Harry, why haven't they just ditched me already?_

Hermione was staring at Ron with her mouth open. After a few tense moments that seemed like hours, she finally spoke up. "Ronald Weasley, are you really that daft? Who was the one that got us past Professor McGonagall's chess set? Who was the one that saved me from a mountain troll? Who was the one that received an award for special services to the school? Who was the one that fought Aragog despite your fear of spiders? Who was the one that helped me practice with Harry in the Triwizard Tournament? Who was the one that became a prefect? Who was the one that preformed brilliantly in the last quidditch match last year to give Gryffindor the cup? You seriously underestimate yourself Ron, and you know it also! You've done just as much as Harry and me. We would not have been able to do half of the things we did without you."

Now it was Ron's turn to stare at Hermione. _Blimey, she has never talked about me like this before_! He felt slightly taller at the praise of Hermione.

The rest of the breakfast was eaten in silence; there was nothing more to say.

"So, how do you want to spend the day?" Hermione asked when she was done eating.

"Mum suggested de-gnoming the garden. Harry is arriving tomorrow and she wants the place cleaned up a little," answered Ron.

Hermione nodded, looking for an excuse to spend more time with Ron. "Sure, I have never de-gnomed a garden before."

"Well, let's go then," Ron gestuered towards the door.

Hermione followed Ron into the garden, enjoying the beautiful summer day. "Nice day out," she commented.

Ron nodded and handed her a pair of leather gloves. "Wear these, the gnomes can bite sometimes."

Hermione noticed that her gloves looked much newer than Ron's. Smiling slightly, she approached the garden.

"It's really quite simple, you just grab them by their legs, spin them around for a bit, then throw them over the fence," explained Ron. He grabbed a large gnome, spun around, and threw it over the fence, sending the gnome flying.

Hermione was visibly impressed. She found a Gnome hiding in a corner of the garden and grabbed it by its legs. She spun around and tried to throw it, but her legs got tangled up and she fell into the bushes.

Ron laughed for a moment, and then reached over to help Hermione to her feet. "It's all right, that happens occasionally," he chuckled.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. _I must have looked like an idiot! Well, I'm not going to just give up! I'll show him, _she thought defiantly. "I'm fine," she insisted and picked up another gnome, flinging it perfectly over the fence.

Ron stood on the spot admiring Hermione. _Blimey! Hermione is oddly sexy when she gets physical. _He thought back to their third year when Hermione slapped Draco Malfoy in the face. Smiling, he picked up another gnome and flung it over the fence.

They spent the next few hours flinging gnomes over the fence, laughing, and enjoying the time they were spending together before Harry arrived at the Burrow the next day.

It seemed just a few minutes later when Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch.

"I enjoyed that, thanks," said Hermione as she handed the gloves to Ron.

"You're welcome," replied Ron, feeling rather pleased with himself.

Ron had triple helpings of everything at lunch. Hermione watched, half disgusted at the rate in which he ate, half amused. Disgust won out as Ron let out a loud belch. _Does he have any table manners at all?_ _Apparently not, _she thought. _But then again, that's what I like about Ron, it's not that he is perfect, it's that he is not perfect. He makes me appreciate the simple things in life like food, if I wanted a perfect guy, I would have fallen for Krum or Harry, but I fell for Ron. _Mrs. Weasley interrupted her thoughts.

"Dear, have some more potatoes."

"What? - Oh, no thanks Mrs. Weasley," replied Hermione.

"So, what else do you want to do today?" asked Ron.

Hermione had a few ideas of what she wanted to do with Ron, but she wasn't quite ready to admit them to him just yet. "I don't know."

"Why don't we play quidditch again?" Ginny suggested.

"Sure," agreed Ron. "You up for it Hermione?"

"I suppose, as long as you don't try anything stupid like yesterday."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Relax Hermione, you worry too much," he said.

"I do not!"

"Whatever you say," replied Ron sarcastically.

Hermione lightly swatted Ron on his chest. Ron pretended to be hurt, but she knew he was faking. "You're not hurt at all Ronald," she said sourly.

Ron clutched his heart as though Hermione delivered a devastating blow. The same thought from a few hours earlier flashed through his head. _Hermione's sexy when she gets physical. _"That really hurt, in the heart" he joked.

"Shut it," said Hermione flatly.

"Make me!" Ron teased.

Hermione hesitated and looked at Ron for a few moments. _I know one way to make you shut your mouth_. His lips were slightly parted, begging to be kissed. She held her breath, desiring to snog him senseless as she gazed into his ocean-blue eyes, but something held her back. _I can't do this now, his mum and sister are watching for Merlin's sake! _

Ron watched Hermione curiously, waiting for a snappy retort to come at any moment. Instead, her gaze sent shivers down his spine.

"You're so childish Ronald!"

_There's the snappy retort I was waiting for!_ Ron laughed; he loved it when Hermione's temper flared a little. _She's just so bleeding attractive when she gets mad!_

"Well, are we going to play some quidditch or not?" asked Ginny.

The three of them happily spent the rest of the day in the orchard. This time, it was Ginny and Hermione vs. Ron. Hermione was terrible, so she didn't score that many goals, but Ron let her score on purpose a few times. Finally, they were exhausted and went back to the burrow for supper.

"I had a really good time today," whispered Hermione as she walked with Ron to the broom shed.

Ron blushed slightly before replying. "I'm glad," he said weakly, looking into Hermione's eyes. Both of them were in the tiny broom shed. Ron had time to examine Hermione's eyes. He swallowed as warm desire coursed through him again. _What is she doing to me? _Ron thought.

A voice broke the moment. "Ron! Hermione! Come in for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Coming mum!" Ron shouted back. He backed out of the shed awkwardly.

Hermione was rooted onto the spot, her heart beating furiously and her thoughts racing. _That's the second time in two days Ron was about to kiss me! _She exited the shed with a smile, thinking that this was going to be a good year after all. Despite the war, despite the gloomy news coming daily from Mr. Weasley and Bill, or even Fleur, she knew that she shared something special with Ron that no one else would.

**_Author's note- Thanks again to all of my dedicated reviewers, and to my beta E.C. Scrubb. Next chapter will take place in Diagon Alley. _**


	6. Diagon Alley

**_Hello my faithful readers, _****_this chapter outlines the trip to Diagon Alley. It is a short chapter. I am not sure when I can update again, but I will try my best to update soon. _****_As always, don't forget to hit that review button! _****  
><strong>

**_*Disclaimer*-_ **_**Please note that all quotes marked with a star came DIRECTLY from chapter six (pages 105-128) in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Pince. I do not own these quotes in any way, shape, or form, all of the rights belong to JK Rowling, I am merely referencing them in my story. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

**Chapter 6- Diagon Alley**

Hermione was sitting in Ginny's room preparing to go to Diagon Ally and reflecting on the summer she spent at the Burrow, especially the time before Harry arrived. The contact they experienced was beyond anything they ever shared before. The images still flashed in her mind, it almost scared her at how close to Ron she was getting.

But, ever since Harry arrived, the tension between them had died down a bit, but it was still there. She stood up and started pacing, the same question still repeating in her mind. _Has Ron finally realized there is something more than friendship between us? _

"Hermione, ready to leave?" asked Mrs. Weasley, interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm just getting some last minute things. I'll be down in a minute"

They left half an hour later in a special Ministry of Magic car. Ron looked out the window, but Hermione was gazing at him intently. Nobody spoke much as the car made it's way to their destination.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron a short time later. Hagrid greeted everyone as they stepped into Diagon Alley.

Hermione looked around and noticed the potion ingredients were no longer prominently seen in the window. A moment of panic set in when she noticed the textbooks were gone too, but her muted fear was nothing compared to Harry, Ginny, and Ron as they noticed a dearth of Quidditch supplies.

Hermione looked sadly at the shops. She remembered the first time she came here with her parents, excited to finally buy her schoolbooks and get her very own wand. The reality of the war struck her_. It's only been three months and the effects of the war are so prevalent already. No one is safe anymore, definitely not Harry, Ron, or myself. _

They went with Hagrid to purchase new school robes while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went with Ginny to buy new schoolbooks. Hagrid could not fit into the small shop, so he stood outside and waited.

They met Malfoy inside the shop. "If you're wondering what the smell is mother, a mudblood just walked in."*

Ron's temper flared up instantly. _How dare that slimy little git call Hermione that? I'm going to teach that little ferret a lesson; no one talks about her like that! _He drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, a second later, Harry had his wand pointed at Malfoy's chest also.

Hermione bit her lower lip. She felt a surge of affection for the two of them, but at the same time, she knew that she had to put a stop to this before Ron or Harry did something stupid and ended up expelled. "It's not worth it," she whispered. *

Malfoy left the shop a few minutes later without incident, but Ron's heart was still pounding furiously. _That damn bastard! How dare he!_

They left the shop a few minutes later. The rest of the trip was uneventful until they reached the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The shop stuck out amongst the dullness of the other shops around it. There were large and colorful displays of various items that jumped, popped, bounced, and shrieked. Ron blinked a few times just looking at it and Hermione was looking rather dazed. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic purple poster.

_Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? _

_You should be worrying about U-No-Poo! _

_The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!*_

Ron, Ginny, and Harry roared with laughter, but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked worried. They all entered the shop, even Mrs. Weasley and Hermione found it to be impressive. There were all sorts of items, from self-inking quills, to trick wands, to Peruvian instant darkness powder.

Hermione squeezed through to a large display by the counter that was selling patented daydream charms. She smiled to herself, thinking what her daydream would be like. _Oh, snap out of it Granger, stop acting like a little schoolgirl! _Still, she could not help but appreciate the magic used in making these products. "You know," she said, looking at Harry, "that really is extraordinary magic!"*

"For that, Hermione," said Fred behind them, "you can have one for free."* He was wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed with his red hair. "How are you Harry? And what's happened to your eye Hermione?"*

Hermione felt twinge of annoyance at Fred. It was his invention that had made her look like a fool in front of Ron and Harry after all. "Your punching telescope," she answered ruefully. *

Fred handed her a tub of yellow paste and left to give Harry a tour of the shop. The paste was very effective against the black eye and it was gone in ten minutes. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief once it was gone. She looked around for Ron, but he had wandered off on his own. Feeling slightly disappointed, she followed Ginny to examine some Wonder Witch products.

The rest of the trip to the store was uneventful until Harry spotted Malfoy wandering off on his own into Knockturn Alley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the shop under the invisibility cloak to follow Malfoy into Borgin and Burkes, a shop devoted to the dark arts. It looked like Malfoy wanted something mended or fixed, but they could not see what is was.

Hermione had a sudden stroke of bravery and knew what she had to do. "You two stay here,"* she whispered, as she ducked under the cloak and into the shop.

Ron was watching tensely underneath the cloak. _Bloody hell, why does she have to be so damn heroic sometimes? _

Ron breathed a sigh of relief when Hermione got kicked out of the shop a few moments later, glad that nothing worse happened. "Ah well,"* he said kindly, throwing the cloak back over Hermione. "Worth a try, but you were a bit obvious-"*

Hermione's face turned red. _I must have looked so foolish! What were you thinking Granger! Now is Ron making fun of you! _"Well, next time you can show me how it's done, Master of Mystery!"* she snapped.

"I was just saying, you could have used a better story."

"Like you could do any better Ronald!"

"Maybe I could!"

"I'd like to see you try Mr. Know-It-All!"

"I believe that's your title," Ron fired back.

"Will you two just stuff it? I'm tired of your bickering!" bellowed Harry, who could not take anymore it. _Blimey, those two are my best mates, but they are bloody annoying sometimes! They never stop bickering, yet everyone knows they fancy each other. I have half a mind to lock both of them in a room until they admit their feelings to each other! _

Hermione and Ron looked as though Harry had hit them. The rest of the journey back to the shop was completed in silence. There was nothing left to say.

**_Author's Note- I finally reached 30 plus reviews! A big thank you goes out to all of you! The next chapter will go over the journey on the Hogwarts Express. _**


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**_Hello everyone, here is another chapter for you all. This one follows Ron and Hermione's journey on the Hogwarts Express. As always, don't forget to review!_****  
><strong>

**_*Disclaimer*-_ **_**Please note that all quotes marked with a star came DIRECTLY from chapter seven (pages 129-155) in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Pince. I do not own these quotes in any way, shape, or form, all of the rights belong to JK Rowling, I am merely referencing them in my story. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter 7- The Hogwarts Express**

Ron could not believe how fast the summer went by. He was preparing to go to King's Cross Station with Harry and Hermione. He glanced over and saw Harry and Hermione packing Crookshanks and Hedwig in their cases.

Out of nowhere Harry muttered, "Bathroom," and walked towards the door.

Once they were alone, Hermione spoke up; knowing that she might not get another moment to say what she wanted to say what was on her mind.

"I really enjoyed the past few weeks with you, thanks Ron."

Ron's heart leapt. _Did she just say she had a great summer with me?_ His chest swelled up in pride. "You're welcome," he muttered, turning red. He wanted to say more, but he did not trust himself to say anything else.

Hermione was blushing also. _Bloody hell, what on earth did I just say? _

They gazed awkwardly at each other, but quickly looked away once Harry came back into the room. He smirked slightly at the two of them. _Something must have happened while I was away, how typical! _

Harry was unsure how he felt about his two friends' feelings for each other. He knew they fancied each other ever since their Fourth Year and part of him wanted them to get together, yet another part of him was worried of what would happen if they did start dating and then broke up. He was unsure their friendship could endure it. _I guess I will just have to wait to see what happens this year_.

The Ministry cars arrived shortly afterwards.

"_Au revoir, 'Arry_,"* said Fleur throatily, kissing him good-bye.

Ron was watching across the room with jealousy, under her veela charm. He hurried across the room, hoping for a kiss also.

Ginny noticed Ron was hurrying to Fleur with an unfocused look in his eyes. _Oh bloody hell, that prat is under her charm again! _She stuck out her foot as Ron was passing and sent him sprawling towards the floor at Fleur's feet.

Ron was utterly embarrassed. The veela charm broke and he turned scarlet. _Ginny you git! Why did you have to embarrass me in front of everyone! _He saw Hermione was in the corner of the room, trying not to laugh. He blushed even more furiously and hurried towards the car, muttering darkly under his breath.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye and grinned appreciatively as she entered the car.

They arrived at King's Cross twenty minutes later and went through platform 9 ¾ a few moments later. Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him into a compartment.

"We can't Harry," said Hermione apologetically. "Ron and I've got to go to the prefects' carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit."*

"Oh yeah, I forgot."*

Hermione and Ron left to find the prefects' carriage; it was hard to see with all of the people around them.

"Can you see it?" asked Hermione.

"I think it's over there," pointed Ron.

They entered a spacious passenger car with their trunks and found an empty compartment. Ron was still too embarrassed to say anything, wanting to put this morning behind him. He stowed his trunk and sat down on his seat, leaning his head against the window. A few minutes later, his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione was trying to read through her new textbooks, but it was no use, Ron kept on distracting her by snoring loudly. Hermione was half amused, half annoyed. _He's such a pig sometimes!_ She glanced over at him, noticing a lock of his hair had fallen into his eyes and debated brushing it away. _Should I do it? What if he wakes up? Oh stop being such a coward Hermione! It's not like you are snogging him! _Gathering her courage, she leant over to brush his hair away.

* * *

><p><em>Ron was sitting in his dorm in the Gryffindor common room. He was wearing a set of brand-new dress robes. He looked over and saw Harry beaming at him.<em>

"_Ready mate?" Harry asked. _

"_Erm— sure, where exactly are we going again?" _

_Harry laughed and gestured for Ron to follow, which he did, utterly confused as the castle was deserted._

"_Where are we going?" repeated Ron, feeling uneasy. _

_Harry laughed again and Ron began to feel alarmed. Why is the castle deserted? It's never deserted! And why the hell am I wearing the dress robes that Fred and George bought me? Something's not right, he thought. _

_They continued walking until they reached the entrance hall, where Hermione was waiting. Ron's eyes widened as he saw her. She was wearing a set of blue dress robes that took his breath away. He could have sworn she was part Veela by the way she seemed to be glowing. He blinked to make sure she was really there. _

_Ron was unable to move, transfixed by the gaze Hermione was giving him. His breath was caught in his throat as he looked into her eyes. He noticed how close they really were; he could even smell a mixture of strawberries and the perfume he gave her last year. He gulped as the smell overtook him, as if it was real. They were so close that he could examine every detail of her. "I don't care if this is a real or not", Ron muttered. _

* * *

><p>The train gave a little jerk and Ron's eyes snapped open. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Hermione, her hand still in his hair. A faint strawberry and perfume smell still lingered in the air.<p>

Hermione was utterly embarrassed. _Why did he have to wake up right now! _She backed off immediately, but Ron pulled her back in, staring at her with such intensity, she blushed. _This is it! No one to interrupt us, nothing to stop us! I'm finally going to do what I've wanted to do since my second year! _She closed her eyes, anticipating the moment to come; she was so close to Ron that she could smell him. It was a mixture of biscuits and spearmint toothpaste; but to Hermione it was intoxicating. She took it in and closed her eyes, waiting for her lips to meet his.

A loud knock on the compartment door interrupted them. Ron and Hermione spun around and saw a very stern-looking witch at the door. It was the Head-Girl.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting, but you two are needed to patrol the corridors now," she said coldly.

"Oh— Right then, come on Ron," muttered Hermione, her blush not turning a bright scarlet.

Once again, Ron did not reply, not trusting himself to speak after coming so close to kissing Hermione again. He followed Hermione out of the compartment, blushing just as furiously as Hermione. _Every single bloody time someone has to interrupt us! Just my luck! I was about to kiss Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! _

Hermione's heart raced. _Just my luck! Someone had to interrupt us again! _

They patrolled the train together in silence. Occasionally, they would talk to a student breaking the rules, or stop to talk to a friend. But mainly they tried to avoid looking at or speaking to each other out of embarrassment. They reached the Slytherin sixth-year section and found Malfoy in a compartment with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zambini.

"Do you smell something?" Malfoy asked.

Pansy Parkinson sniffed. "Smells like a Mudblood."

Everyone in the compartment laughed loudly. Ron brandished his wand immediately, but was quickly staring at the end of five Slytherin wands.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Weasley," sneered Malfoy.

"Try me!" replied Ron.

Hermione bit her lower lip, a surge of affection coursing through her, but she feared things would get out of control quickly. "Don't Ron, he's not worth it," she whispered.

"Getting your girlfriend to protect you?" taunted Malfoy. The Slytherins in the compartment roared with laughter again.

Ron felt his face flush red at the mention of Hermione as his girlfriend. "Sod off Malfoy!" he snapped.

Malfoy smirked. "I would watch your tongue Weasley; you'd better respect your superiors!"

"Superiors? I'm sure you're not talking about yourself Malfoy!" retorted Hermione, her temper flaring. "Let's go Ron!" she said angrily as she half-dragged Ron out of the compartment.

"See you Mudblood!" Malfoy called as Ron and Hermione exited the compartment.

Ron was still fuming as they finished patrolling the corridors. "You should have let me handle it Hermione," he said when they were alone in their compartment.

"Oh honestly Ronald, you could have been expelled!"

"So what? At least I would have taught that little git a lesson!"

"There were five of them!"

"So what?"

Hermione smiled slightly. _He would duel five Slytherins for me? _

"What are you grinning at?" Ron asked.

"Am I not allowed to grin without your permission?"

"Oh come off it!"

Hermione inhaled. "Nothing, it's just that I really appreciate you sticking up for me, that's twice now."

Ron felt a surge of pride course through him. "It's nothing really," he muttered, feeling pleased with himself.

They spent the next few minutes in silence, looking out the window. The Head-Boy knocked on their compartment door. "You're free to join your friends," he said, and exited the compartment without another word.

"Let's go find Harry," Hermione said.

Ron nodded and they left the compartment together, unspoken words hanging in the air between them.

**_Author's Note- I really had fun writing this chapter. The next chapter will have hints of Harry/Ginny also so stay tuned! _**


	8. A New Term

**_Hello everyone, sorry for the delay in updating, but university work is really getting me busy! Anyways, this chapter describes the opening feast and will contain some Harry/Ginny for you all. _****  
><strong>

**_*Disclaimer*-_ **_**Please note that all quotes marked with a star came DIRECTLY from chapter eight (pages 155-171) in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Pince. I do not own these quotes in any way, shape, or form, all of the rights belong to JK Rowling, I am merely referencing them in my story. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Chapter 8- A New Term  
><strong>

Ron was still thinking about what happened in the prefects' carriage as the Hogwarts Express was coming to a stop. _Did it all just really happen? It just seems all too good to be true! _

The Hogwarts Express stopped a few moments later and Ron got off the train with Hermione. He noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you reckon Harry is?" he asked.

"I don't know," replied Hermione, "but I don't have a good feeling about this. Should we go back and find him?"

"He'll probably just turn up at the feast."

"I suppose, but I still don't have a good feeling about this."

They found an empty carriage and stepped inside. Ron found himself admiring Hermione's face in the moonlight.

Hermione blushed as she noticed that Ron's eyes were fixed on her.

An awkward silence hung in the air between them until they reached Hogwarts. They looked around for Harry, but he was nowhere to be seen as the last of the carriages emptied.

"Something's wrong, I just know it," whispered Hermione.

Ron was also starting to feel a little alarmed as they entered in the Great Hall. _Where the hell is he? _He saw Malfoy at the Slytherin table making rude gestures involving a nose to his friends. _Bloody git, _he thought.

When the Sorting Ceremony started, there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that something was wrong. She looked over at Ron and saw her same concern reflected on his face.

Ginny was looking for Harry at the Gryffindor table, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Where is he? Did something happen to him? Don't be silly; Ron and Hermione probably know where he is, _she thought."Where's Harry?" she whispered, as a first year was sorted into Hufflepuff. She looked over at Dean, who was talking to Seamus and Neville about quidditch. She liked him, but she only agreed to go out with him on Hermione's advice. She remembered her words. "_Just be yourself and Harry will notice you, start gong out with outer guys, be more natural around him, trust me, I've been one Harry's best friends for years now. He will notice you eventually."_ She gazed at Dean thoughtfully. _Dean's nice enough, but he just isn't Harry. _

Ron shrugged and turned his attention back to the Sorting.

Hermione gave an understanding look. She knew all about Ginny's growing attraction to Harry. _I'd worried too if it were Ron was missing. _She shuddered a little at the thought.

"You don't suppose Slughorn had anything to do with it?" Ron asked.

"Don't be daft Ron! How could a _professor _have anything to do with it!" snapped Hermione.

"Okay! No need to jump down my throat! It was just an idea since Harry supposed to meet Slughorn on the train." Ron noticed Ginny was looking anxious, nervous, and even scared.

The Sorting ceremony ended and vast amounts of food appeared on the table. Ron's stomach gave a hungry rumble as he dived for a large steak, devouring it with astonishing speed.

Hermione and Ginny barely took anything on their plates, too worried to even eat.

By now, almost everyone noticed that Harry was not present.

"You don't suppose something happened to Harry on the train?" Neville said worriedly.

"Anything's possible," Dean muttered gravely.

Ginny turned even paler and clenched her fork until her knuckles were white. "Don't say that," she muttered.

Hermione gave Ginny another understanding look. "I'm sure he's fine," she soothed.

Ginny smiled a little, but she was worried to death. "You're probably right," she said, reaching out for some mashed potatoes.

Hermione tried to give Ginny another soothing look, but she was starting to feel alarmed. Beside her, Ron was shoveling food into his mouth. Hermione watched on with disgust. _His best friend is missing and all he can think about is food? _"Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing!" she snapped.

"I'm hungry," Ron said, taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

Hermione shot another look of disgust towards Ron and picked at her food, wondering where Harry was.

Ron noticed a particularly loud guffaw coming from the Slytherin table as Malfoy made another gesture involving a nose. Resentment coursed through him, he had not forgotten how Malfoy treated Hermione in Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts Express. He noticed that while Malfoy had his usual demeanor, there was something different about him, something that he couldn't put his finger on.

Malfoy was imitating breaking Harry's nose to the enthusiasm of the Slytherins around him. "…And then I stomped on Potter's nose!" he said enthusiastically.

Ron was alarmed once he heard "Potter" from the Slytherin table. _It doesn't mean anything, they could be talking about anything, _he told himself without much conviction. He shrugged and took some more food, still wondering why the Slytherins were talking about Harry.

"Maybe we should tell Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Ron swallowed a mouthful of potato before replying. "Let's wait until the feast is over."

Before Hermione could reply, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Harry walked in, covered in blood.

Ginny saw Harry hurry towards their table and let out a small exhale of relief that nothing worse happened to him. She examined Harry more closely and she was relived at first glance, but as she examined Harry more closely, relief turned to alarm as she saw dried blood on Harry's face.

Harry walked as quickly as he could, looking for Ron and Hermione. He could already hear the ominous whispers about him, but he ignored them. He spotted Ron and Hermione along the Gryffindor table and forced his way in-between them.

"Where've you— blimey, what've you done do your face?"* Ron asked, goggling at Harry.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"*

"You're covered in blood!" exclaimed Hermione. "Come here—" She said, siphoning off the dried blood with her wand.*

"Thanks, how's my nose looking?" Harry asked.*

_So Malfoy did have something to do with it! _Ron thought angrily.

"Normal, why shouldn't it? Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!" Hermione exclaimed anxiously.*

"I'll tell you later,"* he said, catching Ginny's eye as she tried to eavesdrop. A warm sensation spread in Harry's stomach, but he broke eye contact before Ron caught him eyeing his sister. _She's Ron's sister, she's out of bounds! _

Ginny caught Harry's eye and flushed a delicate shade of pink. She hastily broke eye contact and examined her potatoes with great interest.

"But—" Hermione said.*

"Not now,"* said Harry, wishing to discuss it another time. The food disappeared and was replaced by the deserts as he reached out for some chips.

"You missed the Sorting anyway," said Hermione, shooting another disgusted look at Ron as he took a large amount of pudding on his plate.*

The rest of the feast passed by quickly and Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. The laughter and chatter of the Great Hall died almost instantly as he cleared his throat.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he said, opening his arms widely.*

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione, noticing his dead-looking right hand.*

Ron's stomach churned once he saw Dumbledore's hand. _Blimey, why did I have to eat so much? _he thought.

The Great Hall burst out in whispers and gasps, everyone, even Filch, goggled at Dumbledore's hand.

"Nothing to worry about," Dumbledore said casually. "Now… To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"*

_Only if I did well enough on my O.W.L.S to continue onto the N.E.W.T level,_ Ron thought glumly.

"And Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say there is a blanket ban on any joke items brought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," Dumbledore continued.*

Ron looked away guiltily, having snuck some joke shop products inside his trunk.

"Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise," Dumbledore said.*

Ron turned slightly pale, as he always did whenever someone mentioned the Quidditch tryouts. _Maybe I should save myself the embarrassment and not try out. _

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."*

"Potions!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed together.*

"But you said—" Ron whispered.*

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."*

_Brilliant, the one subject I'm decent at, Snape has to be the new teacher,_ Ron thought bitterly.

"Now, as everybody in this hall knows, Lord Voldemort, and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength," Dumbledore continued once the mutterings about Snape had died down.*

Ron flinched slightly at Dumbledore's use of Voldemort's name but listened on.

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure we remain safe," Dumbledore said.

Ron shot a glance at Hermione and suddenly felt protective of her. He had read clippings of the _Daily Prophet_ over the summer about Muggle attacks throughout the country.

Dumbledore finished the rest of his speech about the new safety regulations put in place this year and dismissed them to bed.

"Come on Ron," Hermione muttered as she started shepherding the First Years to the common room.

Ron shrugged her off and turned to talk to Harry about why he was missing.

Harry briefly recounted the story, making sure they were not being overheard.

_That bloody git Malfoy! I knew he had something to do with it! _"I saw Malfoy miming something to do with a nose," Ron said darkly.*

"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Harry sourly. "Listen to what he was saying before he found out I was there…."*

Harry told Ron his theory of Draco becoming a death eater and they argued all the way up to the common room.

Ron said the new password and they walked inside the cozy room. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Hermione looking angrily at him.

"Ronald Weasley where were you! I had to take all of the First Years upstairs by myself! You were supposed to be helping me!" she snapped.

Ron looked at Harry for help, but he merely grimaced in his helplessness.

"You need to start taking your prefect duties more seriously!" she said.

"Calm down Hermione, it's no big deal," Ron shrugged casually.

"Not a big deal! What if a First Year got lost?"

"It was one mistake! No need to jump down my throat!"

"If you actually took your duties seriously, you could make a great prefect!" Hermione retorted.

Ron's expression softened. "That's— that's completely off the point," he muttered weakly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I think you could," she replied, flushing slightly pink.

Harry was watching the argument from a distance with dry amusement. _Those two are at it again and the term has not even started! _

"Just promise me you will try harder," Hermione said.

"I guess," Ron said weakly.

"That's all I ask," Hermione said, giving Ron a slight smile. She bade both of them good night and went up to the girls' dormitories.

Harry and Ron went up to the boys' dormitories shortly afterwards and both of them fell asleep almost instantly, looking forward to the new term.

**_Author's Note- Thanks everyone for giving me 40+ reviews! I really appreciate all of you. The next chapter will be about the trio's first lessons together, so keep on reading and reviewing! _**


	9. Amortentia

**_Hello to my faithful readers! I know it's nearly been a month since I last updated this, and I really am sorry! University work has been making me very busy as of late. Anyways, this chapter will outline the trio's first lessons together, and it will also include the famous Amortentia scene. As always, please review, its the only payment I get. _**

**_*Disclaimer*-_ **_**Please note that all quotes marked with a star came DIRECTLY from chapter nine (pages 171-194) in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I do not own these quotes in any way, shape, or form, all of the rights belong to JK Rowling, I am merely referencing them in my story. No copyright infringement is intended. **_

**Chapter 9- Amortentia  
><strong>

Ron woke up the next morning, slightly dazed from the events of yesterday. _Blimey, did I really have a dream about Hermione? Were we actually going to kiss on the train? _He shook his head and got dressed slowly, dreading when Professor McGonagall would examine his OWL results and place him into classes. _I'm probably not as smart as Hermione to continue in the same subjects, _he thought sadly.

Ron went downstairs to the common room with Harry and met Hermione. He noticed a First Year muttering something about them to his friend. _Little gits, might as well have some fun. _"It's rude to point,"* he snapped.

Hermione looked on dispassionately. _Why does he have to be such an arse sometimes? _

Ron did not seem to notice and laughed as the boy fell out of the portrait hole, he felt slightly more cheerful. "I love being a Sixth Year. And we're going to be getting free time this year. While periods when we can just sit up here and relax."*

Hermione glared at him. _Does Ron know anything at all about how difficult this year is going to be?_ _He's gong to be in for a real surprise! They're probably going to be copying off me all year also as usual. _"We're going to need that time for studying Ron!"* said Hermione.

"Yeah, but not today. Today's going to be a real doss, I reckon."*

Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering why Ron had to be so clueless. Then she thought about the nasty shock that this year was going to be and cheered up a little before being interrupted by a Fourth Year trying to prod past her. She looked at him and saw a lime-green disk clutched underneath his arm. She recognized the Fanged Frisbee at once.

"Hold it!" she said, halting his progress and confiscating it.

Ron took the Fanged Frisbee from her grip before she could react. "Excellent, I've always wanted one of these!"*

Hermione was about to retort when she heard a very loud, high-pitched giggle. She turned and saw Lavender Brown. She realized that Lavender was gazing at Ron and batting her eyelashes. Hermione's eyes flashed red for a moment._ That attention seeking munter!_ Anger overwhelmed her as Lavender passed by, leaving a strong scent of heavy perfume.

Ron was surprised that Lavender was finding him so amusing. _Blimey__, is she actually flirting with me? _He watched Lavender stealing glances at him and felt rather pleased with himself as they entered the Great Hall.

Hermione shot Ron a venomous look as her jealously welled up from deep inside.

Ron ate nervously, still thinking about his classes. He watched Professor McGonagall assign Harry and Hermione their classes. Then the dreaded moment finally came.

"So Mr. Weasley…" Professor McGonagall said, looking at his application. "I see you have applied for Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology."

Ron looked at her nervously. "So, I passed right?" he asked lamely.

Professor McGonagall threw a piercing gaze at Ron through her spectacles. "Yes, you are cleared for the same subjects as Mr. Potter, but why not take potions also? An E is enough to go onto the N.E.W.T. level with Professor Slughorn."

Ron exhaled in relief. "Yeah, sure," he said, happy to be taking the same classes as Harry and Hermione.

"Very well then," she said, handing him his schedule and turning to the next student.

Scanning his schedule, Ron noticed that he and Harry had a break the first hour, so they set out for the common room. They sat down by the fireplace and just sat there, watching the dying embers before Harry turned to Ron.

"Are you trying out for quidditch this year?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

Ron looked at Harry nervously, thinking that he was not good enough to make the team again, but then he remembered that the only reason that he was doing this was to impress Hermione. "Yeah, but I probably wont make the team again," he said sadly.

Harry gave Ron a frustrated look"Ron, I have seen you play over the summer and you improved a lot, it's just your bloody nerves," he encouraged.

Ron shook his head. "I'm no good," he said sadly.

Harry sighed in frustration. "You're trying out," he said firmly.

Ron shrugged and looked in the fireplace, not speaking anymore.

A short time later, they left the common room to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hermione, who already had her hands full with Ancient Runes homework.

They entered the classroom, which was dark, dull, and filled with gruesome-looking pictures. The lesson went terribly and with Harry ended up in detention for smart-mouthing Snape. The three of them were so caught up with discussing the lesson, they did not notice Jack Sloper coming up behind them.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" he called.*

Harry turned around and Jack handed him a piece of parchment.

"For you," panted Sloper. "Listen, I heard you're the new Captain. When're you holding trials?"*

Ron turned a delicate shade of green again, as he always did whenever someone mentioned the quidditch trials. _Is that all everyone can talk about? It's bad enough without people mentioning them every five minutes! _

"I'm not sure yet,"* Harry replied, not wanting to send Ron's nerves over the edge. He hurried away with Ron and Hermione, reading the parchment as he went, it was Dumbledore writing to him about his private lessons he promised this year. He spent his break period with Ron and Hermione discussing what Dumbledore could mean.

After lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the dungeons for double potions with Professor Slughorn. Not many people made it to the NEWT level. There were four Ravenclaws, only one Hufflepuff, and four Slytherins. Malfoy made it to the NEWT level, much to Ron's dismay, and took a table with the other Slytherins.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a table with Ernie Macmillan, the only Hufflepuff. A gold-colored cauldron next to their table was emitting a seductive scent.

Ron sniffed and inhaled the fumes. He smelled his mother's cooking, a new broomstick, and the same strawberry scent in Hermione's hair on the Hogwarts Express. He breathed the potion's fumes deeply, feeling even more satisfied with every sniff.

Hermione also inhaled the scents. She recognized the potion at once as Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world and sniffed curiously. She smelled new parchment, freshly mown grass, and the same scent of Ron's hair in the Hogwarts Express. She turned slightly pink and avoided Ron's gaze, wondering what Ron smelled. _Probably nothing to do with me,_ she thought sadly.

"Now then, scales out everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion Making_,"* instructed Slughorn.

"Sir?"* Harry asked, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"*

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything- nor's Ron — we didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see."*

Slughorn strode over and gave Harry and Ron old books and scales each and continued on with the lesson. "Now then," he said, returning to the front of the class. "I've prepared a few potions for you to look at, just out of interest you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to able to make after completing your NEWTs You ought to have heard of them, even if you haven't made them yet. Can anyone tell me what this one is?"* he asked, pointing to the cauldron nearest to the Slytherin table.

Hermione's hand shot up before anyone else could react and Slughorn pointed to her. "It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth,"* recited Hermione at top speed. She wanted to make a good impression on Slughorn, who she already thought was a much better professor than Snape. She correctly identified the next potion as Polyjuice Potion and when Slughorn pointed at the cauldron by their table, she flushed slightly pink again.

"It's Amortentia!"* Hermione exclaimed.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?" Slughorn exclaimed, growing even more impressed with Hermione. _I haven't had such a brilliant student since Lily Evans, _he thought with a pang. Not a day passed by when he did not think about Lily Evans, his star pupil. The rest of Hermione's answer interrupted his thoughts.

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Hermione continued, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us. I can smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and—"* Hermione cut off, flushing pink in embarrassment. She almost told the entire class she smelled Ron's hair. _Good thing I caught myself in time, _she thought, glancing over at Ron to see if he noticed her embarrassment, but he was absentmindedly doodling in his potions book. She let out a small exhale in relief that her behavior went unnoticed.

"May I ask your name, my dear?" Slughorn said, ignoring Hermione's obvious embarrassment.*

"Hermione Granger, sir."*

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"*

"No. I don't think so, sir. I'm Muggle-born, you see,"* Hermione replied, pleased that Slughorn already held her in such high regard.

"Mudblood," Malfoy muttered to Nott; both of them sniggered, as though sharing a private joke.

Slughorn paid no attention to the Slytherins and beamed from Hermione to Harry. "Oho! 'One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!' I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"*

"Yes, sir," confirmed Harry.*

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger,"* Slughorn said enthusiastically.

Hermione beamed at Harry, who was sitting next to her. She caught Malfoy's dumbstruck gaze and beamed even harder. "Did you really tell him I'm the best in the year? Oh, Harry!" she whispered.*

Ron felt a pang of jealousy ripple through him. _What did Harry say that was so special? _"Well, what's so impressive about that?" he asked, looking annoyed. "You are the best in the year- I'd've told him so if he'd asked me!"*

Hermione smiled, but made Ron quiet down so she could hear what Slughorn was saying. _Maybe he really does think differently about me, _she thought hopefully.

Ron's expression softened a little, but he was still annoyed.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room — oh yes," he said, noticing Malfoy and Nott laughing in the back of the room. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."*

_Or the power of love in general,_ thought Hermione, glancing at Ron.

"And now," said Slughorn, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. "It is time for us to start work."*

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one,"* said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at the cauldron on Slughorn's desk.

Hermione recognized the potion as _Felix Felicis_, or liquid luck. She could not help but to admire Slughorn's skill, the potion takes six months to brew and it is one of the most complicated potions known to the wizarding world.

"Oho," said Slughorn. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called _Felix Felicis_. I take it," he said, smiling at Hermione, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"*

"It's liquid luck," Hermione exclaimed. "It makes you lucky!"*

The whole class gave Slughorn their undivided attention for the first time in the entire lesson.

Slughorn seemed pleased and continued. "Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor."*

Hermione gave another smile and listened on.

"Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis," said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off."*

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot, one of the Ravenclaws, asked eagerly.*

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," replied Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know…highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly and very occasionally…"*

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner, another Ravenclaw, with great interest.*

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty four, once when I was fifty seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days," Slughorn said, gazing out into the distance, remembering his two days.*

The effect of the class was profound; everyone sat up straighter and eyed the cauldron greedily.

"And that," said Slughorn, coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."*

Excitement rippled throughout the class. Everyone looked at each other as if trying to determine who would get the potion.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," said Slughorn, taking a tiny glass bottle out of his pocket and filling it up with the potion. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."*

Ron was determined to get the bottle and started wondering what would happen if he won. _Maybe I could use it on Quidditch, or something else… _he thought to himself, glancing at Hermione. _Maybe all I need is a little bit of luck._

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions…sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only…and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!*

"So," said Slughorn quickly, "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion Making_. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"*

Ron barely had time to react before there was a flurry of activity around him. He noticed the other students were frantically flipping the pages to their books, getting out their supplies, or adding weights to their scales. He glanced over at Hermione and saw that she was already chopping up Valerian Roots with precision. Cursing inwardly, he ran over to the storage cupboard and got the necessary ingredients.

Everyone at the class was stealing glances at each other, wondering how far their competition had progressed. The tension in the room was at a breaking point.

Hermione was already at the halfway stage. Her confidence grew with every ingredient she added. She kept on stealing glances at the clock and at Ron and Harry. _I have to win this potion for us, _she thought as she stirred her potion counterclockwise, as the book instructed. To her fury, the potion remained a deep purple. By now, her potion should be a light shade of lilac. She fumed over the cauldron and continued stirring counterclockwise, trusting the book but growing even more annoyed with each passing second.

"Can I borrow your silver knife?"* Harry asked, turning to her.

Hermione nodded impatiently and resumed working on her potion. She looked over at Ron and saw him cursing over his potion that resembled liquid tar. She would have helped him if so much was not at stake. To her astonishment, Harry's potion turned the shade of pale pink the book instructed.

"How are you doing that?"* demanded Hermione, frustrated that Harry was beating her.

"Add a clockwise stir—"*

"No, no, the book says counterclockwise!"* she snapped, now positively furious that her potion was still purple.

Ron was lamenting his mistakes across the table. _I should have added the Valerian Roots after I took the cauldron off the fire, not before! And I probably did not chop my sopophorous bean right! Damn it! _he cursed inwardly. As far as he could tell, no one did as bad as him; even Malfoy produced a light-blue substance.

"And time's…up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"* He moved along the tables, examining the potions very carefully. Occasionally, he would give a potion a stir or sniff, but he did not make any comments.

Hermione was still trying to stir counterclockwise in a vain attempt to win the potion, but even she knew that Harry had won.

When Slughorn reached their table, he passed quickly over Ron's and Ernie's potions, both of which were dark substances. He gave Hermione's potion an approving nod. _That potion probably was the winner, _he thought as he approached Harry's potion. For a second, he thought that he was mistaken and that he was looking at Hermione's potion, but when there was no doubt of whose potion it was, a look of pure delight spread across his face. "The clear winner!" he said to the class. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are — one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"*

Hermione and Ron glared at Harry as he took the potion and slipped into his robes.

_I never expected Harry to win, _Hermione thought as packed up her potion ingredients. She had hoped that if she won, just maybe she could get Ron to be with her, but her plans were foiled.

"How did you do that?"* Ron whispered to Harry as they left the dungeon.

"Got lucky, I suppose,"* said Harry as Malfoy passed them, looking utterly disappointed and pale.

Harry told Ron and Hermione about the mysterious potion book he received from Slughorn and how the handwritten instructions helped him win the potion.

Hermione was not impressed and glared at Harry with a stern expression that resembled Mrs. Weasley.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?"* Harry finished, reading her thoughts.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?"* Hermione retorted.

"He only followed different instructions to ours," interrupted Ron, "Could've been a catastrophe, couldn't it? But he took a risk and it paid off." He heaved a sigh. "Slughorn could've handed me that book, but no, I get the one no one's ever written on. Puked on, by the look of page fifty-two, but—"*

Before Hermione could tell Ron off, she saw Ginny striding towards them.

Ginny had heard everything from a distance and decided to step in; she was genuinely concerned for Harry's safety and felt none of the same nervousness she used to have when approaching him. "Hang on," Ginny interrupted. "Did I hear right? You've been taking orders from something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"*

Harry caught her eye and looked away quickly, smelling the same flowery scent he smelled in the dungeons. "I just tried a few of the tips written in the margins, honestly, Ginny, there's nothing funny —" he muttered, surprised and delighted at the same time that Ginny was so concerned for him.*

"Ginny's got a point," said Hermione, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "We ought to check that there's nothing odd about it. I mean, all these funny instructions, who knows?" she pressed, looking for a way to find Harry guilty. *

Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione argued with Harry.

"_Specialis Revelio_!"* Hermione said, waving her wand at the front cover of Harry's book. When nothing whatsoever happened, Hermione was forced to admit that it was just a textbook and she handed the book back to Harry, still suspicious.

After dinner, Hermione escorted Ron and Harry up to the common room, and they finished the viciously hard homework that Snape had assigned them.

Ron rubbed his eyes sleepily and started to go upstairs to his dorm, but Hermione stopped him.

"Not so fast Ron, we have Prefect duty tonight, remember?" she said.

Ron could not help but to feel some excitement at the prospect of him being alone with Hermione in the corridors at night. He bade Harry goodnight and followed her out of the common room, anticipating the night ahead.

**_Author's note- I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, I've hit over 50 reviews! This story could not have been possible without all of you! I would also like to thank my beta reader E.C. Scrubb, who continuously cleans up my chapters and makes them more readable! The next chapter will go over what happened during the Prefect rounds. _**


	10. Late Night Wanderings

**_Hello again to all of my readers! I know its been forever since I updated, but college life is keeping me very busy as of late and I've barely had any time to work on this story. I have NOT given up on this but I don't know when the next update will be, but I will complete this story hopefully. Anyways, this chapter is about the prefect rounds mentioned in the previous chapter. It does not contain any quotes from the book . I hope you like it. As always, don't forget to review! _**

**_*Disclaimer*-_ **_**I don't own Harry Potter. **_

**Chapter 10- Late Night Wanderings**

That night, Ron walked quietly down the deserted corridors with Hermione to do their prefect rounds. They were supposed to meet up with the Head-Girl and Head-Boy to find out which part of the castle they were responsible for. As he walked in silence with Hermione, he could not help but noticing how her face seemed to glow in the dimly lit hallways. A few times, he caught himself staring and looked away quickly._ She's changed from last year, _he thought.

Ron and Hermione reached the Great Hall few minutes later and walked inside to find the Head-Girl and Head-Boy examining the patrol schedules. After a few moments, they looked up.

"Finally you're here," said the Head-Boy, a tall, easygoing Hufflepuff.

"Your schedules are ready, you have the dungeons tonight," said the Head-Girl, a short stern-looking Ravenclaw.

Ron and Hermione took the schedules, left the Great Hall together, and started walking to the dungeons.

Ron noticed that Hermione had brought her schoolbag with her. _Surely she can't be studying at this time of the night can she? But I wouldn't put it past her to try, _he thought.

They approached the staircase leading to the dungeons a few minutes later.

Hermione shivered as they descended into the shadowy depths of their assigned spot. She noticed the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room at once from reading _Hogwarts, A History. _She also noticed that the corridor was dimly lit and silent. _We are completely alone now, _she thought. The cold dungeon air sent more shivers down her spine.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron.

"Just a bit cold."

Ron had a fit of gallantry and took off his cloak. "Here, take this."

"Thanks," said Hermione with a smile. She put on the long cloak and smelled the scent of Ron's hair. She flushed pink at once, wrapping the cloak tightly around her.

"Better?"

Hermione nodded and shifted slightly closer to Ron.

They stood in quiet companionship for what seemed like hours.

Now it was Ron's turn to shiver, it was so cold that he could see his own breath.

Hermione noticed. "Ron, you're freezing! Here, take your cloak back."

"I'm fine," protested Ron.

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Don't you lie to me Ronald Weasley!" snapped Hermione.

Ron shivered even more. "I'd rather you have the cloak than me."

_Since when did he start caring for me so much?_ wondered Hermione. "But you need the cloak, just look at yourself!"

Ron hesitated. "Well— maybe we could share it," he suggested quietly._ What did you just say? She probably thinks I'm some kind of freak now, _he thought.

"Yeah— we could do that," said Hermione, flushing even more pink. Slipped the long cloak off one of her shoulders and offered it to Ron.

Ron moved closer and accepted it, wrapping the cloak around them like a blanket. He also flushed red when he felt Hermione's shoulder rub against his.

Silence followed as they stood in the deserted corridor, watching the entrance of the Slytherin common room. In the hallway to the right, there were a few unused classrooms and a storage closet.

"It's a nice night out," commented Ron. The feeling of Hermione being so close was sending blood rushing to his head.

"Yes it is," agreed Hermione quietly. Looking for something to do, she started rummaging around in her schoolbag and took out a roll of parchment, some ink, and one of the phoenix feather quills that Ron gave her over the summer.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron curiously.

"Writing a letter," replied Hermione, dipping her quill in some ink.

"To who?" questioned Ron, noticing that she was using the quills he gave her.

"Viktor."

"Krum?" asked Ron angrily.

"How many other Viktors do we know?"

Ron gave a snort of disgust and glared at Hermione.

"Honestly Ron, why is this such a touchy subject for you?"

"Because he's from Durmstrang, Hermione!" hissed Ron. "And You-Know-Who is back, and Karakoff is a former Death Eater, and you shouldn't be fooling around with him!"

"That's bullocks and you know it! Who was the one trying to get his autograph two years ago? Tell me the real reason why you don't approve of Krum," snapped Hermione.

Ron was taken aback at her sudden use of language, but he remained furious. "Because he's not good enough for you!" he retorted.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "So who is good enough for me?"

"Well I don't know."

"Really, no one at all you could think of?" said Hermione, glaring at Ron with such intensity that it made him turn even more scarlet.

Ron gazed into Hermione's chocolate-brown eyes. "M—" he stammered, not able to bring himself to say that he meant himself.

"Yes?" Hermione encouraged. _He's going to say something, oh bloody hell he's going to say something! _She didn't know whether to shout or throw herself into his arms. She stood still, waiting for Ron to finish.

"I don't know! But certainly not _Vicky,_" he said in disgust.

Hermione's temper flared again. "Let me tell you something _Ronald,_" she snapped. "Viktor and I are nothing more than friends, and even if I was fooling around with him, it's none of your business!"

"Well you certainly seemed to disapprove of Fleur!"

"That's— that's completely different!" she stuttered, taken aback by his sudden retort.

"How?"

"She's— she's a complete pig! Honestly, she goes around like she's a complete queen and she's so full of herself!"

"The same is true for Krum!"

"Oh grow up already Ron! We are just friends!" cried Hermione, close to tears now.

"He seems to have more than just friendship on his mind," said Ron bluntly.

"Well I most certainly do not!" snapped Hermione, a tear streaking down her cheek.

"Well, good," muttered Ron, relieved that Hermione did not have feelings for Krum.

Before Hermione could reply, the sound of hurried footsteps interrupted their conversation.

Ron spun around instantly, ready to hex whoever was there. Strangely enough, he heard giggling and whispers. The footsteps were coming from the hallway to the right, where the unused classrooms were. _Who the hell is up at this time of night? _he wondered.

Hermione stood beside Ron, wand in hand also. She tensed herself as the footsteps came closer and closer. "Who's there?" she called out.

"Do you hear that Draco? Sounds like a Mudblood speaking," sneered Pansy Parkinson as she came into view, clutching Malfoy's arm. Her hair was ruffled and her shirt was un-tucked.

"What are you doing here!" snapped Ron, letting his cloak fall to the floor.

"Bog off Weasel," taunted Malfoy, walking behind Pansy and looking similarly disheveled.

"Stop avoiding the question! Why are you out here at night!" snapped Hermione.

"In case you didn't notice Granger, we were supposed to patrol the dungeons tonight," scowled Draco.

Hermione did not believe his story at all. But she checked her schedule and found out that he was speaking the truth. "That still does not explain why you two look like this!"

"That, is none of your business Granger," said Malfoy, winking.

"You were— you were _snogging_!" exclaimed Ron.

"Way to put two and two together Weasley," mocked Draco, looking pleased when Pansy giggled loudly.

"That's against the prefects' code," said Hermione bluntly.

"What are you going to do Mudblood? Turn us in? Like you could ever prove it," taunted Parkinson.

Ron raised his wand. "Don't call her that!"

"Like you can stop us Weasley," sneered Malfoy, raising his own wand.

Hermione sensed trouble and stepped in front of Ron. "Don't do it, you could get expelled!"

"Yeah listen to your girlfriend!" taunted Malfoy.

"Stuff it Malfoy!" he shouted, flushing red at the mention of Hermione being his girlfriend.

"It's not like he has ever had one anyways," said Pansy.

Draco laughed. "What kind of girl would want him? Face it Weasley, you're just jealous you can't do some snogging yourself!"

Snape, who was also patrolling the dungeons, heard the commotion. "Is there a problem here?" he asked, approaching silently behind them.

"None at all sir," said Draco, lowering his wand.

"Mr. Weasley, put your wand down," said Snape.

Ron obeyed reluctantly.

"Now let's see here, fifteen points from Gryffindor for fighting. Be thankful it isn't more," said Snape. "Now, I suggest both of you go to bed before I start handing out detentions."

Ron scowled, but picked up his cloak where it had fallen to the floor and left briskly.

"Ron, wait up!" called Hermione, hastily picking up her schoolbag and rushing after him.

But Ron did not wait for her as he made a beeline for the Gryffindor common room. Once he was inside the common room, he sat down into one of the armchairs by the fireplace and buried his face in his hands. _Maybe what Malfoy said was true, what if I am just jealous? It's not like I've had a girlfriend before, _he thought.

Hermione entered the common room a few moments later, red-faced and breathless. "Ron?" she asked carefully, sitting next to him.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright," said Hermione.

"Why shouldn't I be?".

"Ron, listen to me, what Malfoy and Parkinson said is not true at all."

Ron snorted in reply.

"Honestly Ron!"

"Yeah? Well name one girl that would be willing to be with me? I'm pathetic," he said.

Hermione hesitated before speaking. "I know one in particular," she muttered.

Ron looked up. "Who?" he asked.

Hermione froze. She had no idea that a single word could have such an effect on her. Her heart was screaming to tell him that she meant herself, but her mind rebelled against the thought. "She doesn't want anyone to know."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," he said.

"Honestly, it's true," she said, getting up and pretending to be tired so she could avoid Ron's piercing glare. "Goodnight Ron."

Ron watched as she hurried up the stairs to her dorm, wondering what had just happened. He rubbed his eyes and went up his dorm shortly afterwards, thinking it would be best to get some rest before pondering it again.

Hermione practically threw herself on her bed once she reached her dorm. Parvati and Lavender were already sound asleep, but sleep was the one thing that would not come to Hermione, her mind raced with a thousand different thoughts as she thought about what had happened that day. _Do I really love him? _she asked herself, but she already knew the answer. She had smelled Ron's hair in potion's class and her logic-centered mind could not escape the obvious truth. _Yes I do,_ she thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

_**Author's note- Feel free to list suggestions on what you want me to write about in the reviews section, or drop me a PM. I'll reply to all signed reviews and I want some feedback. The next chapter is also mostly free from quotes in the book and it will put more focus on Lavender/Cormac. **_


	11. The Day Before

**Chapter 11- The day Before  
><strong>

**_Hello again to all of my readers, its been eight months since I last updated, but I have not given up this story. Recently my life has been so busy and I have not had the time or inspiration to write. But nontheless, I will not give up this story, this one takes place the day before Quidditch tryouts. I do hope you enjoy and as always, leave a review! _**

**_**_*Disclaimer*-_ **_**Please note that all quotes marked with a star came DIRECTLY from chapter ten (pages 194-216) in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I do not own these quotes in any way, shape, or form, all of the rights belong to JK Rowling, I am merely referencing them in my story. No copyright infringement is intended. **_ _****  
><strong>

_I'll never get this done! _Ron thought, struggling with essay on _The Principles of Amortentia_. Much to his dismay, the amount of work he had was even greater than last year and the lessons themselves were getting even more complicated. He glanced over at Hermione and Harry sitting beside him in the Gryffindor common room and saw that Hermione was nearly finished. Harry was still working on his fourth paragraph.

"Its five to eight, I'm going to be late for my meeting with Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Ooh!" said Hermione, looking up from her essay at once. "Good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"*

Harry gathered his books together quickly.

"Hope it goes okay," Ron said as Harry was gathering his books together.* "And don't worry, I'll take your books upstairs.

Harry nodded. "Thanks, I'm about to be late as it is."

Ron watched him jog out of the Common Room, then turn back to his essay and sighed. He knew he was never going to get it done by tomorrow, there were just too many other things on his mind. Quidditch tryouts were coming up fast and Ron knew that if he wanted to make the team this year, he would have to perform much better in the tryouts than last year.

"Ron, snap out of it!" said Hermione, noticing that he was staring blankly outside the window, apparently in deep thought. She glanced over at his essay and saw that he barely had anything done. _How typical, _she thought dryly.

Ron scowled and turned his attention back to his work, still thinking about the upcoming tryouts. He was struggling with potions in particular this year, even with Snape abandoning his post. He was becoming increasingly reliant on the mysterious potions book that Harry had received at the start of the term.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing."

~.~.~.

Hermione thought that it was best to leave it at that and turned to her nearly completed essay on the _Principles of Amortentia._ She read over her work again, double-checking to make sure that it was completely accurate.

_While Amortentia can't actually create love, it creates a deep obsession. The rose petals combined with a hair will make the said person seem much more attractive to the person who took the potion…. _

Feeling satisfied, she put away her quill and rolled up her parchment. While she was enjoying the new material that they were being taught, she still resented Harry beating her every class because of his new potion book.

Ron was still struggling with his essay however. "Hermione?" he asked, looking over his assignment again.

"Yes?" she answered, not looking up from her work, though she knew what Ron was going to ask from the tone of his voice.

"Can you help me with this?"

"Honestly Ronald. You do know that you'll never learn anything if I keep on doing your work for you?" she replied, looking slightly exasperated, but moving closer to Ron to see what he had wrote already.

_Amortentia can't create love, no substance on earth can. However, Amortentia creates a deep infatuation, making it seem like the taker is really in love. The essential ingredients to Amortentia are one hair and one rose thorn. These combined ingredients will create the artificial obsession. It is very important to add the two ingredients at the end however. Adding them at the beginning will have disastrous consequences for the drinker…. _

"Ron, this isn't half-bad," she said, reading over the rest of his work. "Just remember that Amortentia requires rose petals, not thorns, and that the hair should be added at the end, but the rose petals should be added in the beginning."

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron said grumpily.

"Honestly Ronald, if you just _try_, you're not a terrible student."

"C'mon Hermione, you know that I'll never be as brilliant as you are in schoolwork."

_He still thinks of me as nothing but a library resource._ _Yes, he just complimented me, but he still thinks I'm brilliant at just schoolwork._ She looked up at the clock and yawned, feeling tired even though it was still pretty early.

"I'm going up to bed," she announced, gathering up her things and walking off.

"Wait," Ron called out.

Hermione turned back to him. "Yes?"

"I . . . um . . . thanks," he said as the tips of his ears turned bright red.

"For what?"

"You know, for all the help and for putting up with me."

Hermione managed a smile despite herself. "I never have to put up with you Ron," she said, and disappeared up the stairs into the Girls' dormitory.

~.~.~.

Just as Ron was finishing his essay, the portrait door opened and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil stepped inside, talking in hushed tones.

Ron looked up from his work and was rather surprised to see them, as the two friends usually hung around the Great Hall until curfew. He was even more surprised when they made their way to the table next to him, still talking in whispers and glancing over occasionally.

Shrugging slightly, he turned back to his essay. It was late at night now and Ron's eyes were starting to feel heavy. Slowly, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Ron was in the Quidditch pitch in his gear. How did I get here, he thought.<em>

"_You ready mate?" asked Harry. "Tryouts are about to start, you almost didn't make it on time."_

_Ron didn't remember putting on his gear. "How did I get here?" _

"_What are you talking about, you came down with me and Hermione. Look. she's in the stands," Harry said, pointing her out amongst the throng of students gathered to watch the tryouts. _

_Ron looked at where Harry was pointing and saw her, next to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. He felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. _

"_You alright there?" asked a burly Seventh Year. _

_Ron looked up at the imposing figure. He had an athletic frame and seemed built to play keeper._

"_Yeah just fine," lied Ron. _

"_It looked like you ate a pound of doxy eggs, I know from personal experience," he grinned slightly. "I would have tried out for the team last year if I didn't." _

_Ron's nerves increased even more. "Really? What position are you trying out for?" _

"_Keeper, and you?"_

"_Keeper," replied Ron nervously. I have to go against him? He looks like he can block all three goal posts without moving, he thought. _

"_Ah Cormac, I see you've made it," said Harry, shaking his hand. _

"_Wait— you two know each other?" _

"_Yeah, we met on the train. I told you didn't I?" Harry said. _

_Suddenly, he remembered Harry mentioning a Quidditch player that was in Slughorn's compartment with him. "Oh year," he muttered, "must've forgotten." _

"_Well, good luck to the two of you, I have to begin tryouts. You can wait over there with the other keepers," Harry said, pointing to a spot close to where Hermione was sitting._

"_Right," said Cormac, walking to where Harry had pointed. _

_Ron followed Cormac, struggling to keep up with his powerful strides. _

_As they arrived to their assigned spots, the chasers took the pitch. After a lengthy tryout, which lasted nearly an hour, the new chasers were chosen._

_Ron knew that his sister would make the team; he had been playing with her the entire summer. Demzela Robbins, a fourth year and Katie Bell also made the team. As the chasers dismounted their brooms, Cormac turned to him. _

"_And we have to go against these amateurs? It seems like the quality of players has gone down," he remarked nastily. _

_Ron clenched his broom tightly. "Yeah? Well we'll see about that," he muttered. Although he argued with his sister, he was still fiercely protective of her._

_As the beaters took the pitch, he noticed that the crowd had gotten slightly bigger, as people were finishing their breakfast. He turned around and saw Hermione watching intently. She noticed him and gave a slight wave, but her eyes were not on him, they were focused on Cormac._

_Ron's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Cormac wave back. Scowling, he turned to watch the beaters take the pitch. Although the trial was shorter, time seemed to drag on infinitely for Ron. Finally, it was time for the Keepers to take the pitch. _

_Ron looked around, seeing a third year nervously picking at the bristles on his broom. Two fourth years were talking nervously amongst themselves and a second year – looked like he just puked on himself. Then there was Cormac and himself. If he could just beat the bloke, the others would be no problem."_

_The stadium was positively packed now, stretching Ron's nerves even further. It was midday and mostly everyone had finished eating and the rejected players still mulled around. _

"_Okay keepers, fly a few rounds around the pitch first," Harry said, hovering above the small group. _

_Easy enough, thought Ron as he mounted this broom. He glanced over at Cormac, who looked bored. Git, he thought as he kicked off the ground and soared into the air. _

_After a few basic drills, Harry stopped the group and said, "Alright then. Now here is the main part of the tryout. Each person will be lined up alphabetically. The chasers will shoot five penalty shots. Whoever saves the most goals will become the keeper. First Up is Scott Bennet."_

_Ron watched as each keeper went. None of the first few applicants saved more than a few goals._

_Finally, it was Cormac's turn. Ron clenched the handle of his broomstick so hard that his knuckles were white. He watched as Cormac saved all five goals. _

_As the next few applicants went, Ron turned a shade of green. He felt like he was going to throw up. Finally, it was his turn. _

"_Good luck!" cried a voice from the stands. Ron turned around to see that it was Hermione. His stomach gave a nasty lurch as he approached the goalposts to face the first penalty shot. _

_Demzla Robbins approached him slowly at first, picking up speed as she got closer and fired a shot to the right that Ron easily saved. _

_So far, so good, thought Ron as Katie Bell approached him. He saved the next two shots with ease. _

_The stadium was hushed. If Ron saves the next shot, he would become the keeper. He had preformed slightly better than Cormac in the speed drills because he was slightly more agile. _

_The tension was at a breaking point as every eye was glued on Ron. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself. He would be facing his sister, the best chaser on the team. _

_As if in slow motion, Ginny approached Ron, faking right and shooting right down the middle instead. _

_Ron fell for the trap and seconds later, it was all over. He had failed. He landed roughly on the ground immediately, hot tears stinging his eyes. It seemed that he failed at everything, always second best._

_Gradually the noise of the crowd died away, but he stumbled on, determined to get as far away as possible._

_He thought back to the moments before he missed. He knew that it was a fake, but for some reason, he still fell for it. Letting his anger lash out, he kicked a nearby tree, nearly breaking his toe. _

_Through tears of disappointment and pain, he knew that he had let down his family.__ He was supposed to be from a family of good Quidditch players, it was supposed to come __naturally__ to him! Charlie was regarded to be one of the best players that Gryffindor had ever seen; he could have even played for England if he wanted to. Fred and George were considered to be the best Gryffindor beaters, but for some reason, he could not live up to everyone's expectations. _

_Ron also knew that he had let down Hermione too. Part of the reason why he even tried out was to somehow impress her, to make her proud of him, but only now did he realize how foolish and childish he was. __To think he actually thought that getting on the team would make Hermione more interested in him! What did he expect? That he was suddenly going to become irresistible just because he could save a few goals? _

_Ron knew that he was nothing but a failure, last year should have proven that. Slowly, he turned back to the castle, his head hung in shame…. _

* * *

><p>Ron was woken by sound of the door opening. Alarmed, he scrambled for his wand, but it was just Harry coming back from his meeting with Dumbledore.<p>

"You alright, mate?" Harry asked, noticing Ron's pale and sweaty face.

"Yeah— just brilliant." Ron stowed away his wand inside his pocket and straightening out his ruffled hair. "How'd your meeting with Dumbledore go?"

Briefly, Harry told Ron about everything he saw in the pensive with Dumbledore. "Don't tell anyone else but Hermione," he added urgently.

"Of course not," promised Ron. The dream was temporarily forgotten. "So he's teaching you about You-Know-Who's past instead."

Harry nodded, and pointed and to Ron's essay. "You're still not done that?" he said.

"Dozed off," muttered Ron, thinking about his dream.

"Yeah, I figured, you looked like me when I had a nightmare last year."

Ron grunted in response.

Harry raised a knowing eyebrow. "It was about the Quidditch trials tomorrow wasn't it?"

"So what if it was?"

Harry put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. "Listen mate, you're the best keeper in the school if you just keep your nerves intact. You'll do fine," he said for what seemed like the thousandth time this week. "What happened last year does not count for anything."

Ron grunted again in response.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Look, I'm heading up to bed, but I recommend you get some sleep for tomorrow. Who knows, you might get lucky," he said, a plan brewing in his mind. He knew how he was going to get Ron to win. Without another word, he headed upstairs, leaving Ron behind.

Ron followed shortly afterwards, after finishing his essay without paying much attention to what he was writing. After he packed up his things and went upstairs, he fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of the tryouts tomorrow.

**Author's note- The next chapter will either be during or after the quidditch tryouts in Hermione's pov. Again, I will see when I can next update but hopefully sooner! **


End file.
